Supernatural Reader Insert Oneshots
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: A series of reader insert oneshots from my Tumblr account 'scribblesandimaginings'. Will vary in length and content - M rated or triggering chapters will be notified WARNING - smut, injury
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine going out for the night with TFW and waking up the next morning in bed with all three**

You blinked awake. The room was still dark but you could tell it would be dawn soon. You could also feel the arm around your waist. And the leg against yours. But whoever's arm it was, it didn't belong to whoever's leg was against yours. You sat up a little, looking down at… _Dean?_ Yes - Dean Winchester. His head almost resting on your shoulder and his leg pressed against yours. _So who…?_ You looked behind you. Sammy. Sam had his arm around your waist. Okay… As you watched he snuggled in closer to you, pressing his chest against your back.

You carefully lie back down, trying to figure out what had happened last night. Just as you were getting to grips with both of the Winchesters sleeping in your bed when, from behind Dean, the rough voice of a certain ex-angel whispered, "Y/N? Are you awake?"

 _Oh bloody Hell…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Penis Friday Reader Insert - NSFW, M rated**

Gabriel appeared behind me, his fingers gripping my hips as he pressed kisses to my neck, "Hello Sweetheart" he muttered against my skin.

I spun round and kissed him fully on his lips, he smelled like candy-floss and tasted like chocolate. "Hello Gabe" He grinned, his wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, "where have you been? I missed you"

"Mmm, baby, I've missed you so much too" he kissed me , "you have no idea"

I laughed against his lips, "Oh, I think I do" We curled up in the chair, me sitting on Gabriel's lap. We watched TV while Gabe conjured up sweets and chocolate and popcorn at random intervals.

Hours later we'd gone to bed, Gabe in his boxers and I in my t-shirt and pants. He rubbed my thigh gently as he kissed my neck, "Y/N honey"

I turned round to face Gabriel and nuzzled my head against his neck, "yes Gabey?"

He kissed me again, pulling me to him at my waist, "I've missed you so much, I've been thinking about all the time - everything I love about you." He sat up and pulled me up to sit on his lap, he lifted my top slightly, "I love your little tummy" he kissed my stomach, then raised my top a little more "I love your ribs" he kissed them and lowered my top; the top itself was too big, so Gabriel could easily push it off my shoulder, "I love your collar bones" he said, and kissed them, "I love your neck" he kissed me again. I giggled and blushed. Taking my face in his hands, Gabe smiled, "I love your eyes" I closed my eyes and Gabriel gently placed kisses to my eyelids, "I love your cheeks, I love your nose, I love your jaw, I love your chin" he kissed them all in turn. "But most of all," he whispered, leaning right in close, "I love your lips" The archangel tangled his fingers in my hair and brought me forward into a deep kiss.

I moaned into his mouth, my hands on his shoulders and he rolled his hips against me, drawing out a moan "I love you Gabriel" I breathed, "I love everything about you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you, no-one, not ever" He grinned and pulled on the edge of my top. I raised my arms, letting him pull it off over my head and he threw it across the room. Gabe ran his hands up my sides from my hips to high up my ribs, he kissed down my neck, all the way down between my breasts to my stomach. "Gabe" I whispered.

"Yes Y/N?" He smirked, his fingers travelling down my body to rest on the edge of my pants.

I moaned, "Quit teasing me, babe" I saw the mischievous tint in his eyes and I realised I'd given him something to run with. He knelt up, pulled of my pants then wrapped an arm around the small of my back, pulling me to him.

"Why would I do that, Y/N?" I could feel him beneath the thin material of his boxers.

I rested my hands on his chest, "honey, please"

He laughed, "you're just going to have to wait like a good girl, aren't you Sugar?"

He shifted his knee so that we were kneeling with our knees interlocked. Gabriel pulled me into a long, deep kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth all over again for the thousandth time. I rubbed against his thigh, trying to relieve some of the pressure rising in my stomach. "Uh uh, no you don't" he flipped me onto my back, holding my wrists against the mattress. He took his hands away but my arms were still held down with his angel powers.

Gabriel kissed and nipped at the skin between between my neck and shoulder, sucking into a bruise that would last for days. He travelled down my body to tease my nipples with his tongue and fingers. My heart was racing and I was getting more and more desperate for him, "Gabe" I whined, "please, please"

"Oh no, not yet cupcake, not yet" Moving down even further he spread my legs and began kissing my thighs.

"Gabe" I whimpered, feeling his breath against my sensitivity. He chuckled, fucking tease. I gasped as he thumbed my clit, my back arched as he licked between my folds.

His tongue lingered a second before pushing inside me again and again, drawing out a long moan, "mmm, you're so wet Y/N, so wet for me"

I whimpered, "Gabe, Gabe please"

He began to kiss the inside of my thighs again, "please what, honey?"

"Oh you're such an arse" I whined, breathing heavily

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't hear that properly" he replied sarcastically, "what do you want Y/N?"

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me you bloody tease" Gabriel grinned and the force holding my arms down vanished. He pulled me up into his arms and his lips locked with mine, our tongues dancing around each others mouths. As we kissed, Gabe reached down between my legs and rubbed my clit, i bucked at his touched as i tried to gain some friction. In retaliation i slipped my hand down his boxers and wrapped my hand around his cock, sharply jerking him off.

Gabe groaned loudly and grabbed my wrists, "Naughty girl" he breathed harshly.

My breathing was hard too, "Get on with it Darling, you know how much I want you babe, please, please, I need you"

"Mmm," he grinned happily, "that's my beautiful girl" he let me slip off his boxers before hoisting up my hips and sliding some pillows underneath to prop me up.

My heart was pounding and my frustration becoming unbearable, "Gabe" I whined.

"Hush babe" he slipped two fingers inside me, scissoring as he pushed his fingers in and out quickly; I moaned loudly, I couldn't stop myself.

Gabe crooked his fingers and thrust into g-spot again and again. "Gabriel… I'm close… I'm so, so…" I whined and shuddered as Gabe pulled his fingers out. He leant over me, propping himself up above me with one hand, he kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. His cock pushed against my entrance and I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling myself to him. Then he thrust into me, drawing a sharp gasp from me. Gabe was big, but I had known that from day one. Gabriel moaned against my lips before kissing down my neck and latching on to the sensitive area between my shoulder and neck. He grunted as he thrust into me, hitting that spot every time.

"Gabe…" I panted "Gabe, I'm going to… Going to cum"

He grunted, "Me too… so close…" He gripped my thighs, bit into my shoulder and came hard, riding out his orgasm while he yelled my name, his cry muffled into my shoulder. I was nearly there, almost, almost… "Y/N" he breathed "cum for me Love"

That was it - I all but screamed as I came, trembling in Gabe's arms. We collapsed, panting, still tangled in each other. Gabe rolled us over and pulled out of me. I rested my head on Gabriel's shoulder, my leg lying across his hips. Gabe wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Y/N" he kissed my forehead, "I love you" I snuggled in to him,

"I love you too, Gabriel"


	3. Chapter 3

**Penis Friday Fic - Castiel x Female Reader (Slight AU where Cas didn't actually sleep with the reaper chick) NSFW M rated**

"Cas, you're human now - it's normal"

"But how do I get it to go away?" He whined. Cas was human and he was horny for the first time.

"It doesn't just go away Cas, you need to do something to get rid of it, understand?"

He looked like he wanted to smash his face off a wall, "Yes" he groaned, "I understand. But… how do I go about doing that?"

 _Wow, okay._ "You mean sex?" He nodded. "Right, Cas - you know this is a really weird conversation right?" He nodded "So just, like, keep it between us okay"

"Okay"

"Right, well first you've got to figure out what gender or genders you're attracted to"

"I have thought about this. Predominantly females" he answered.

"Right, okay. That makes things a little easier. Um, there's two ways to go about this - first, well, do you remember when Dean took you to the, uh-"

"The den of iniquity"

"Yeah, that one. We could go there, or your other option is to get a girl you meet to sleep with you"

"I do not want to go back to that place."

"Right, so we're looking for a girl who you want to sleep with that also wants to sleep with you. We can go to a bar. Do you have any idea of a 'type' of girl you're interested in? It could make this easier."

"I um, there is, there's a woman I have… a desire for" he flushed deep red.

"Aww, Cas, it's fine - there's no need to be embarrassed. Who is it?"

"I could not say"

"Well tell me about them"

"She is… wonderful. She is kind and beautiful and helpful. She does what is best for everyone and puts others before herself. She needs to be loved, she has lost so much" Cas eventually looked me in the eyes, "Y/N… I"

"It's me?" You asked softly.

"Yes. I understand if you feel uncomfortable, I shall leave, I shouldn't have said-" he started to get up.

You caught his hand, "Cas, it's okay."

He stopped, "You would be open to… sleeping with me?"

"Yes, Cas, I would" you'd admired Castiel secretly for years. Cas nodded and you could see his hard on against the fabric of his trousers, shit, that was a turn on. "Okay then" you breathed. You looked him up and down - shoes off, a few layers but not too many, okay. "Come here" you sat in the middle of your bed and Cas followed you. "if you think you know what you're doing, just go for it - I'll guide you"

"How- how do we start?"

"Well usually by kissing - I think you've got that one down" he nodded and leant in, capturing your mouth with his, surprising you and drawing a quiet moan.

"Good, good" you whispered, "now we need to get our clothes off" Cas began to unbutton his shirt but you stopped him, "no, no, let's undress each other, it's… better"

He nodded and began pushing off your shirt as you unbuttoned his, slowly revealing his chest, you tossed it away and made things a bit easier for Cas. He pulled your loose crop top over your head, cursing quietly when he saw you still had a tank top underneath it

"You wear too much clothes" he muttered, pulling your final top off, "lie back please so I can remove your jeans" You did as he asked and soon you were left in your pants and bra. Cas knelt up again and you followed, unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them to his knees, where he slipped them off from there, "what now?"

"Usually we'd kiss and touch each other but don't worry about it, I'll help you if you need me to"

He nodded. Hesitantly he put his hands on your waist and began kissing you again, deeper this time, more urgent. Your hands roamed over his back, one tangled in his hair. Cas slowly brushed his fingertips over your back. "You can take off my underwear now" you breathed, your heart beginning to race.

He wasted no time in unhooking your bra and pulling your panties down to your knees, you tossed them away and removed his boxers. You kissed him hard, your hands travelling across his back to his ass. He gasped as your fingers trailed over the untouched skin, but copied quickly, making you moan lowly and press up against him.

Cas was unsure of himself. As you moved you'd brushed against his hard cock, surprising him. He whimpered at the brief contact, his cock straining, so hard.  
"Y/N" he muttered, "what- what…?"

"It's okay, we can take this slowly. You're ready, but I'm not, okay? You're already turned on, you're ready to have sex but I'm not yet, okay"

"What do I do?"

"Remember when you watched the pizza man?"

"Yes"

"Try what you remember from that, just no spanking, okay?"

He nodded. He was unsure but you closed your eyes, taking some of the pressure away. Hands caressed your breasts, thumbs brushing over and occasionally flicking your nipples. You moaned and arched into the touch.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He panicked.

"No, no Cas that was good" you said quickly. You ran your fingers through his hair, kissing him. "Keep going"

One hand remained teasing your nipple while his finger nails raked gently over your back before pulling you up against him. His lips found a sensitive spot on your neck and he began to suck and bite at it. You moaned, and now that Cas knew this was a positive thing, he continued with renewed vigour.

Cas's cock was pressed against your stomach. You moved to position his leg between yours, grinding against him to find some friction, unintentionally doing the same for him.  
He moaned lowly. He forced out a breath and asked, "are you… ready now?"

"Yes" you panted, fully aware of how wet you'd become.

"I think I know what to do now"

"Okay, go on" you were so tightly wound, you could barely think straight, even for Cas's sake.

He gently pushed you down to lie back on the mattress and began to kiss your neck again, this time just below your ear. His body hovered over yours, every breath had you brushing against each other. Your clit throbbed, desperately needing to be touched.

Slowly Cas kissed down your neck to your collar bone, biting and sucking again. Fuck he was good. You would be covered in marks later. He kissed a trail down to your still hard nipples. Taking one in his hot mouth he sucked gently and swirled his tongue over and around it. You arched into him, bucking helplessly into the air, his hand kneading your other breast. You squirmed. "Lie still"

Oh shit. You did as you were told, revelling in fact that Cas very obviously had a Dom side to him, and more turned on than you had been in a very long time.  
He kissed a line down to your pelvis where he stopped to give you another hickey. You were panting hard now, desperate. Cas took one of your legs and hooked it over his shoulder before bringing his head down between your legs. "Please," you whimpered, "Cas, please"

His tongue slipped between your folds, licking up to your clit. You tried not to squirm, even though your legs trembled, you tried to lie still like Cas had asked.

His tongue swirled round your clit, drawing a whimper from your mouth. You panted and gripped onto the sheets, "Cas" you breathed.

His tongue lifted and you shuddered, then, with slight hesitance, Cas slipped his tongue back between your folds and pressed ever so slightly inside. You gasped and tensed.

Cas paused, looking up at me from beneath his eyelashes. "No," you whimpered, "keep going, keep going" you gasped.

He pushed his tongue in further then back again tortuously slowly. You twisted his hair between your fingers - Cas moaned, sending vibrations through you. "Fuck, Cas"

He thrust his tongue quicker, and you bit your bottom lip to keep from screaming. Cas relented, kneeling up and licking his lips as he crawled over you again. You slid your hand down from his hair to his neck, breathing hard.

"Wh-what…?" He panted, his chest heaved with every breath.

"It's okay, come here" you wrapped your legs loosely around his waist. Slowly you stroked his cock as you guided the head to your hole, lifting your hips slightly as the tip pushed in. He hissed at your touch, trembling.

Cas moaned loudly, biting down on your shoulder, "shh" you soothed quietly, "now push in and out, like you did with your tongue"

It took him a moment or so to get into the rhythm, he moved slowly, brushing against your spot and no more. You dug your nails into the back of his shoulders, "keep going Cas, faster, please, faster"

He obliged, still so gentle but moving faster, thrusting deeper. You bit your lip hard to keep from crying out, then he captured your lips in his, kissing you desperately. Your hips bucked up to meet his. You were so close. His movements became erratic and he groaned deeply in to your mouth, "Cas" you breathed, "I'm- going to cum"  
He nodded, thrusting harder a few times until you came. You shuddered, whining.

A mere second later Cas came hard inside you, yelling your name. He panted, relaxing. He pulled out slowly and lay down beside you.

Cas kissed your neck, your cheek, your lips gently. He pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you. You lay your head on his chest, still breathing hard.

"Thank you " he breathed.

You smiled, "You're welcome, Cas"

XXX

You woke up to gentle fingers trailing down your side. You smiled and opened your eyes, looking up at Cas.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to stay or not" he said softly.

"Of course I want you to stay" You told him.

Cas wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him, "Do you think… I felt this way… when I still had my grace? Would I have known then?"

"I don't know Cassie, maybe it was subconscious - but I guess we'll never know"

"Does that matter?"

"Of course not" You rested your head against his chest, beneath his chin. His arms crossed your back and held you gently against his chest, while his fingers brushed through your hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imagine curling up in the sofa with Crowley and falling asleep**

"Crowley" you moan, "move over"

He looks up at you and raises an eyebrow. The king of Hell is currently lying across the whole of your sofa. "Why?"

"Just move over"

He rolls his eyes but scoots over, letting you lie down beside him. Lying on your side you let out a gentle sigh. Crowley wraps an arm around your back, holding on to you to ensure you don't fall of the sofa onto the floor, "Is everything okay, Love?" he asks, you're not normally so clingy.

You huff, reaching across to his shoulder to hug on to him, "Long week"

"I see" he says softly. Suddenly he hauls you over, so you're now lying on top of him.

"Crowley?"

"Come here, Love" He cuddles you close to him, both arms around your back. You lie down, your head on his shoulder. He smells like whiskey and sulphur, but that's okay, you love that smell.

Running his fingers through your hair, he presses a kiss to your forehead, "Rest Love, you've earned it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Imagine: Crowley popping in to check on you and seeing you babysitting your sister's kids for the night - original imagine posted by 'stormsofobsession'**

You sat on the floor of your living room. Elise, who was five, was lying on her stomach colouring in while you rolled a little multicoloured ball back and forth to Thomas, who was only 2 and a half.

Suddenly the smell of sulphur hit you and a smile spread across your face. You turned to see a rather surprised looking Crowley looking down at you, suited as per usual with a bottle of Craig in his hand. "Hello Love"

You leant back on one hand, "Hi Crowl's"

"And who are these two little… _angels_?"

The kids were now staring at your boyfriend, unsure what to make of him, "This is Elise and Thomas" I smiled, pointing to each child in turn, "Say hello to my friend Crowley, Elise"

"Hello" she squeaked, acting shy in front of the older man.

"Leave that over there honey, come sit down"

Crowley raised an eyebrow but put the Craig down and came to sit by my side. Crossing his ankles in front of him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Eww!" Elise shrieked. Thomas giggled trying to reach for Crowley's shiny shoes.

"Shush you" Crowley teased the young girl kindly. She blushed before going back to her colouring in.

Thomas gave up trying to remove Crowley's shoes and rolled the ball back between your's and your boyfriends legs. Crowley caught the little ball and rolled it back to the toddler, a smile started to creep across his face.

You leant against his side, "Didn't expect you to be one for children, Crowley"

"What do you mean?" he asked, smiling, you knew fine well he was winding you up.

Thomas rolled the ball back and Crowley returned it. "You know what fine well"

"So what, children are easy - they know what they want and they know how to get it. Elise wants to be left to colour in, and Thomas wants to keep playing with this ball, so we leave her be and keep rolling this back to him"

You couldn't help but smile as you cuddled in to his side, "you're good with kids"

"Am I now?"

"Definately" you leant your head on his shoulder.

.

Later, once both children were fast asleep you and Crowley were curled up on the sofa, glasses of Craig in hand. Every now and again he would kiss you, play with your hair, run his hand up and down your arm.

You were both so comfy, but then the ear splitting sound of Thomas crying broke through the air. "Damn it" you muttered, getting up.

"No Love, I'll get it" he said, kissing you on the forehead before disappearing upstairs. A few seconds passed and the crying stopped to your surprise. You waited a minute or so before getting up to make sure everything was alright.

You got to the foot of the stairs before seeing Crowley making his way down then with Thomas in his arms. "Got him to stop crying but he wouldn't go back down"

"Do you want me to take him?"

"No, it's fine Love" We sat back on the sofa, glasses out of the way. Crowley rocked Thomas gently in his arms until the toddler drifted off again.

"I told you you were good with kids" you said quietly.

He smiled, "I know - not exactly characteristic of the King of Hell now is it?"

"I don't care, I love it - I love you"

"I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

**Imagine Sam and Dean finding out you made a deal with Crowley to save their lives - original imagine posted by 'imagines-spn'**

"I'm sorry guys, I had to do it. I couldn't lose you."

"So now we have to lose you instead?" Dean yelled angrily, tears streaming down his face. Sam couldn't even speak.

"Not for 10 years! And it's Crowley for christ sake! I'm sure he'll still be hanging around like he always does - i'm sure he'll let me see you!"

"As a demon" Sam growled.

"Yeah, well I'd rather that than have you two dead for good!" (Y/N) screamed back, "I would rather have that than see you die _again_!"

Dean shook his head, stepping back, "Undo it, (Y/N) i am telling you- no, I am _ordering_ you to undo this!"

(Y/N) stood firm, "No"


	7. Chapter 7

**Imagine running into demon!Dean for the first time since he disappeared and the first thing he does is snog you**

"Dean?" you questioned. _Could it really be him?_

"Yeah, Princess, it's me"

You ran to him, wrapping your arms around him, hugging him close to you. You had missed him so much.

He pulled away from you slightly, smirking, "What? Did you miss me or something?"

You laughed quietly. Cupping your cheek in one hand, he leant in his lips meeting yours eagerly. You moaned against his lips, clinging onto his jacket. Confidently, Dean pushed his tongue into your mouth, grabbing your ass as he pulled you closer.

You pulled away for a breath, gazing up at Dean, surprised, he'd never shown any interest in you before. He grinned, then his eyes flashed black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Imagine telling Dean (Winchester) you're pregnant with twins**

Dean grabbed his jacket, spun round the edge of the sofa and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to your lips, "Let's go for a drink"

"Um, Dean, I don't think we should go drinking tonight"

He tilted his head slightly and frowned, "Why not? You got other plans?" He smirked.

"Sit down" you smiled.

"Why?"

"Just sit down"

He rolled his eyes but sat down next to you, his arm around your shoulders, "What's up Babe?"

"Dean, there's something we've got to talk about" He paled slightly, "You didn't get bitten by that werewolf did you? You said you were alright-"

"No, Dean, I'm not a werewolf."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't say anything is necessarily wrong, just…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" you looked up at him, his mouth was slightly open, eyes wide, "With twins" you added gently. He blinked several times, staring straight ahead. You kissed his cheek, "I'll give you a second"


	9. Chapter 9

**(NSFW) Imagine having hurt your back on a hunt and being too sore for sex, so Crowley eats you out instead - NSFW, M rated**

Being thrown out of a second story window to land on your back on concrete wasn't a good idea. I never thought it would have been, but after experiencing it I could say for certain it wasn't good.

I sat in the comfy chair in the living room of the bunker, watching tv. Sam and Dean were out at some bar, they'd left hours ago and I didn't expect them back tonight. I'd brought the two pillows from my room and was sitting against them - my back was badly bruised but we were sure nothing was broken (how that's possible we didn't know, but still, positives).

"Hello Love" I raised an eyebrow and looked to my left where Crowley stood, hands in his pockets, smiling as he watched me. We'd been seeing each other for a few years now, somehow managing to hide it from the Winchester.

"Hi Crowley"

He frowned, "What's wrong Darling?"

"Nearly broke my back earlier"

He cringed, "What happened?"

"A vampire threw me out of a window, Sam killed it so all is well, other than it hurts to move"

He came over, sitting on the arm of the chair, gently running his fingers through my hair, "Well that ruins my plans for the evening, I was thinking of having a little fun tonight, ropes and handcuffs and all kinds of things… that being said" he grinned.

"What?" I bit my lip, teasingly.

"Just because you can't, doesn't mean I can't"

I frowned, "Crowley…?"

"Relax Love" Leaning in he kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. His hands trailed down over my thighs and suddenly he was kneeling in front of me.

My heart rate shot up, "C-Crowley?" Slowly he unfastened my belt, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling down the zip at an equally slow rate. He gripped the waist of my jeans and pulled them right off. My socks quickly went next.

Crowley quickly pulled off my pants and pushed my knees apart. He kissed up my thighs, occasionally biting and sucking dark marks onto my skin as he went. I moaned lowly, gripping onto the arms of the chair "I love you Crowley"

He looked up at me, lust in his eyes, and love, "I love you too, my beautiful, perfect, human, who would have thought it" he smirked.

Maintaining eye contact, he leant forward, his tongue delving between my folds and licking a line up to my clit. I whined, biting my lip. Crowley gripped my thighs, his tongue flicking back and fourth over my clit, making me jerk forward against him, moaning.

His lips came over my sensitive clit, kissing before sucking it. I yelped in surprise, thrusting forward. His stubble rubbed against my thighs. He rubbed my thighs, circling his thumbs. I whined helplessly, my head rolling back.

He pulled away and I groaned at the loss, "Look at me" he ordered calmly. I looked back down at him between my legs. "Don't close your eyes, don't look away" he said, and I nodded, biting my lip to stop myself from yelling at him to hurry up.

He moved back and his tongue swirled round the entrance of my hole. I gasped, my fingers grasping his short hair. He pushed his tongue inside, drawing back before pushing deeper, and deeper, thrusting his tongue in and out. His nose brushed against my clit as he pushed in deeper, stimulating me so much I could barely think straight. The scraping of his beard against my skin adding to the throbbing in my core. "Crowley," I breathed; encouraged by that he sped up, getting deeper and driving me mad, I was so close. "Crowley, Crowley!"

He moaned, sending vibrations through me. I moaned loudly, bucking against him. I was close, so close, just a little more… Crowley moved his hand up to tease my clit, I barely lasted a second longer before I came hard, yelling his name.

Crowley lapped up my cum, kissing my thighs before straddling my hips and kissing me. "I could only imagine how jealous any hunter wouuld be to know that I have the most stunning, perfect, loving, brilliant hunter beauty there is. I love you Y/N, my Love"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him happily, "I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

**BDSM Reader x Gabriel smut oneshot (Pansexual Gabriel) NSFW, M rated - WARNING, BDSM**

"Bedroom, now" Gabriel grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the sofa, I'd been teasing him for the best part of two hours now and I had been dying to see how long he would take to break.

"You know the rules" I told him as he pulled me into our room, shutting the door behind me. He kissed my neck, holding my waist. "Gabe" he hummed in response, "You know the rules, you caved, I Dom"

"Yes… Mistress" he breathed against my skin.

"Green means?"

"Keep going"

"Yellow means?"

"Slow down"

"And red means?"

"Stop completely"

"And you will use them?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" I kissed his soft lips "Safe word?"

"Gummy bears"

"Good boy, now, clothes off, kneel in the middle of the bed"

He stepped back, biting his lips as he did as he was told. I watched as he stripped off, tying back my hair and pulling the box out of the wardrobe. I picked out the shorter rope and knelt on the bed behind Gabriel, tying his wrists together securely. "Colour?"

"Green"

I leant forward, kissing his shoulder as I reached round him, trailing my fingers along the underside of his hard cock until my fingertips met the thick cockring I'd got him to wear earlier. Gabe whined, biting his lip hard - he knew the consequences certain words or phrases would bring.

"Please" he whimpered. I brought my hand down hard on his ass, making him moan loudly. I rubbed the red skin gently, and Gabriel's head rolled backwards. I kissed his neck, "Now be a good boy"

I hopped down off the bed and brought the box over, taking out a few things. I poured some lube onto my fingers, rubbing them between his asscheeks, circling his tight hole. Gabe had told me he was pan pretty much as soon as we'd met - I knew exactly what he liked. I pushed in a finger, then two, stretching him. He began to breathe heavily in anticipation, "Later" I told him gently, picking up the plug next to the dildo he'd been looking at. I pushed in the plug gently but firmly, pushing it's width past the tight ring of muscles until only the pink jewel at the end could be seen. Gabe had picked that one out himself and I'd been more than happy to buy it. "Colour?"

"Green" he moaned.

I stripped to my underwear, then came round and knelt in front of him. Gabe's beautiful hessonite eyes stared at me, full of lust and passion, love and desire, for me. I smiled, kissing down his neck, down his chest - I kissed his nipples, sucking and flicking them with my tongue, drawing out amazing moans from the angel. He tugged against the rope, desperate to touch me, but I was better at tying him up than he was at getting out. "If you're a good boy, I'll untie you - but you have to be good, no saying 'please' and no swearing, can you do that for me"

"Yes Mistress" he gasped quickly.

"That's my good boy" I leant down further, kissing the tip of his strained cock as he trembled to stay still. I took his tip in my mouth, running my tongue over and around it. Gabriel whined and whimpered, his thighs trembling. Taking his full length in my mouth, I pulled back, dragging my tongue along the underside of his cock. I sat up again, sitting back and watching his heavy breathing, admiring his toned chest and gorgeous face. I unlatched my bra, letting it fall down my arms until I tossed it to the floor "Colour?"

"Green! Mis- Mistress, uhh, Y/N! Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!" he bit down on his lip, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward into nothing, unable to get any groaned loudly, "Fuck, please, please! Please" he begged, "fuck, just please, fuck, fuck, shit! Please, please" he whimpered.

"Tut, tut, tut - what did I tell you?" I warned, shaking my head, kneeling by his side now, I said, "How many times did you say 'please' Gabriel?" He shut his eyes, waiting for it, "How many times? I counted six. Count them."

I slapped his ass, he gasped, them moaned, loving the harsh contact, "One"

"Colour?"

"Green" another slap, "T-two" slap, "Three" slap, "f-four" slap, "Five. fuck, fuck" he whined.

"That's just more to add on, I'd stop now if I were you" Another slap.

"Six"

"Good boy" I kissed his cheek, "Now, how many times did you swear Gabriel? How many?"

"Seven times" he answered immediately.

"Thank you, now you know that that is seven times each, fourteen times" he nodded, waiting. I picked up the leather riding crop, resting in on his right nipple, "Count for me" I flicked my wrist and brought the leather down on his hard nipple, making him squeak, his hips jerking forward, "One" he breathed.

I swapped to his left nipple, and swatted it, "Two"

"Colour?"

"Green" he whimpered. I continued back and forth until Gabriel had counted to fourteen, now panting heavily, his hips bucking forward quickly, desperately. I put down the riding crop and kissed his sensitive nipples, drawing a long, low moan from his lips.

"You can speak again, say whatever you want, you can do what you want"

"Thank fuck" he breathed, "Please Y/N, please, I need you now, please, please fuck me, I need you" he leant forward, resting his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck every few words.

I tilted his head up, capturing his lips, "I'm going to untie you, you're not going to touch yourself, understood?"

"Yes"

First I pulled of my pants, then I quickly untied him, and just as quickly his arms were around me, gripping me as he kissed my passionately, "You never said - I couldn't - touch you"

"Naughty boy" I laughed, my Dom façade slipping. I gripped his cock, making him yelp. With my other hand, I unfastened the cockring, slipping it off. "On your back" happily he obliged, spreading his legs and propping himself up slightly. I leant down, my fingers dragged down between his ass cheeks until they met the jewel of the plug. "You good?"

"I'm good, I'm good" he moaned.

Slowly I pulled the plug out with a quiet whimper from Gabriel. I set it down at the side of the bed, picking up the dildo Gabe had wanted earlier. Smothering it in lube, I lined it up with his ass, "Ready?" he nodded, watching me in fascination. Slowly I pushed it into his hole, Gabe moaned in ecstasy, gripping the sheets as I took a hold of his cock at the same time as the dildo brushed against his prostate.

I straddled his hips as I slowly pumped his cock, he was so close, "Not yet" I muttered, "not yet Darling"

"Fuck me," he moaned, begging "fuck me, fuck me Y/N"

"Right away" I grinned, sinking down on his cock. He cried out, "fuck, oh, oh yeah, yes, yes"

Reaching behind me, I gripped the base of the dildo, gently thrusting it in deeper as I rolled my hips against his. With one hand, Gabe reached out for me, his fingers easily finding and working my clit. I let out a moan, fucking myself deeper on his cock.

"Come on, come on gorgeous, cum for me" Gabe said deeply, coaxing me to cum for him, his fingers working me quickly, I was so close already. "Cum for me, Y/N, cum for me you beautiful woman" His hand clasped over mine, taking hold of the dildo and letting me lean forward and hold on to his shoulders

"Fuck, Gabe" I groaned, he thrust up to meet me, hitting my spot time after time after time until I couldn't hold it back any longer, I came hard, screaming his name, my legs jerking as I came.

With a few more hard thrusts Gabe came deep inside me, moaning loudly. He pulled the dildo out, dropping it on the floor. I lay on his chest, panting for breath along with Gabe. He wrapped his arms around me, hands running over my skin. "You are amazing" he breathed

"You're not so bad yourself" I laughed, kissing along his jaw. Slowly, tiredly, Gabe pulled out leaving us both shuddering at the sensation.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hurt/ comfort - WARNING Bad relationship with Mother, argument**

I walked out of the house, school bag in hand. Sam and Dean were picking me up today, I was staying the weekend with them - I focused on that to keep myself positive.

I rubbed my eyes again, they were sore from crying and from me rubbing them repeatedly. I needed the Winchesters now. I took a shaky breath and sighed.

Hearing the low grumble of the Impala's engine, my head snapped up. The big, black, shiny Chevrolet turned the corner and rolled down the street towards me. Dean stopped his Baby next to me and rolled down the window, "Right kiddo, in you… Y/N, are you okay?"

I tried to smile and said quietly , "Not really"

Turning to his brother, Dean said, "Sammy, let her in the front."

"Dean, it's alright-"

"Nope, not listening, get in"

I rolled my eyes. Sam dragged himself out of the car as I walked round the wide bonnet. Sam waited for me, leaning down to pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he rubbed my back. He gave me a gentle squeeze before letting go and standing straight again, "Give me your bag" he said softly, taking it from my hand.

"Thanks Sammy"

"No problem" he leant over and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before getting in the back. I sat down in the front, next to Dean and shut the door.

Dean looked at me, twisted round in his seat, "What happened Princess?"

I swallowed uncomfortably, "I had- a fight… with my Mum, well, an argument really but… but she- she…" tears began to stream down my face again and my bottom lip trembled.

"It's alright, it's okay - we're here now, Y/N. She can't do anything, understand?" I nodded, "We're not going to let her upset you again" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, his other hand gently rubbing my knee, "We're here, we're here for you, Princess" Stretching across the car, I hugged him in return, staying there in his arms until my tears dried up. I sat back "Right, let's get you out of here - to the bunker."

"The bunker? Dean, I've got school"

"Not today, Y/N, not today. Sam, phone their office, Y/N's having a sick day, got it?"

"Got it" Sam answered from behind you, dialling in the number.

Dean leant over and kissed my forehead, "I'm not having you stuck at that place after that, okay? We'll take care of you, honey"

"Thank you" I beamed, tears drying on my cheeks.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "It's okay, babe, it's okay"


	12. Chapter 12

**Imagine Cas discovering all your scars from hunting - reader x Cas - romance - WARNING injury, blood, some nudity (very minor)**

It had been a rough hunt. The werewolf had just managed to catch my shoulder as it lashed out at you, tearing open the skin - it was agony but overall I was okay. The boys had got me back to the Bunker in once piece, more or less. I'd sat the whole ride back, in the back seat of the Impala with Sam beside me, clamping his bundled up shirt against the wound.

We stopped outside the Bunker and I opened the door to get out, but Dean was quicker, scooping me up in his arms, and saying something about losing too much blood.

"Cas!" Dean roared as he set you down, letting Sam in to try to slow the bleeding.

"Y/N, I need to take your top of to clean the wound, okay?"

"Right, hurry up then." I nodded. It wasn't like I was shy around the Winchesters. Carefully, Sam peeled off my blood stained top before dumping it in the sink and getting a damp towel. The werewolf had shredded my top and the back of my bra, so it came of too. Dean gave me his shirt to cover myself and I smiled at him. Sam knelt back behind me, dabbing the damp towel to my shoulder and cleaning away some of the blood.

"CAS!" Dean roared again, "Where the Hell is that damn-"

"I'm here Dean"

We all turned to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room."What is…" he trailed off, seeing me, "Oh" Without hesitation, Cas swiftly came to my side and put his hand against the small of my back, healing the wound instantly.

"Thanks Cas" I said softly, looking at the angel. He stared into my eyes, his hand warm against my back. When he hadn't made any indication of moving, I quietly, reminded him, "Cas, personal space"

"Sorry" he stepped back, offering me a smile. "Are you okay, Y/N?"

"Much better now, thanks" I stood but stumbled, dizzy from blood loss. Cas immediately caught me, his hands on my waist steadying me, looking into my eyes so see if anything else was wrong.

"Y/N?"

I held on to his forearm for a moment, one hand still clutching Dean's shirt to my chest, "It's nothing Cas, I just need to rest for a while"

He nodded, then teleported us both to my bedroom. He sat me down carefully on the edge of my bed, sitting beside me. "Do you need anything, Y/N?"

"I'm fine, really Cas, thanks"

I watched his eyes drift from mine down to my neck, He blinked, reaching out carefully, he ran his fingers over the side of my neck, "How did this happen?" he asked softly.

I blinked, staring for a second - his forwardness surprising me. I raised my hand beside Castiel's, feeling the rise of the scars there. "Um, it was a vampire" He smiled slightly, leaning in he pressed his lips to my neck, over the top of my scars. I sucked in a breath. "Cas" I sighed.

His fingers, trailed down my skin to the front of my shoulder, "And what about these?"

"A pissed off demon" Cas traced the long vertical scars, his eyes soft. Again, he leant in, kissing down the scars slowly, making my breath catch in my throat.

"And how did you get these?" he asked, moving to my other shoulder.

"Bullet wounds" there were four, three from one event, one from another. Cas kissed each of them in turn, slowly, his lips warm against my skin.

"What about this?" he asked, his fingers brushing over my ribs.

"A car fire" He leant down, kissing over every inch of the burn scar. I put my arm around Cas, my fingers tangling in his thick hair. He looked up, his big, blue eyes shining.

"C-Cas?"

"Yes, Y/N?" he replied, sitting up, but staying close to me.

"Wh-why?"

"Because every one of your scars have made you into who you are, and because they have turned you into the person you are now, I love them all" he cupped my cheek, leaning in as close as possible without touching me. "You mean the world to me, Y/N, and I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your lips, your skin, I love every freckle, every scar, every curve of your body. I love how you laugh, I love how you care so much. I love you, Y/N"

"I love you too"

"I- I don't know what I should do now" he said awkwardly after a moment.

I grinned, "You should let me get changed then, if you want… you should lie down with me, and we can cuddle and talk - I could fall asleep in your arms"

Despite the blush that spread across his face, Cas smiled, "I would like that very much"

With my hands on his shoulders, I looked into his sapphire eyes and smiled. I leant in and kissed him gently. "I love you Cas"

"I love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

**Fluffy Dean x Reader - WARNING nudity**

You lay in bed with the covers kicked off the end, it was far too hot indoors, irigardless of what anyone did to change it. Sam had the room next door and you shared with Dean as always. He'd just come out of a cold shower that you'd been to lazy to join him in, and were remaining to be to lazy to get into by yourself.

Dean pulled on his boxers and lay down beside you. You were only wearing you pants because of the heat, lying on your side with your arms crossed over yourself to cover up slightly.

He trailed his cool fingers down yours side and further, down your thigh to your knee and back up. "You okay honey?"

"I guess, I'm too hot"

"Yeah but you're always too hot, you sexy little thing"

You laughed quietly then rolled onto your back to look at him. Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to your lips. He kissed down your jaw, down your neck and along your shoulder before jumping down to your waist. He kissed down your side to your hip before kissing across your stomach to the other side, his fingers trailing over your stretch marks.

"Mmm, Dean"

He knelt over you without touching, leaning over and using his elbows to balance on either side of your face. He kissed you over and over again, across your cheeks, the tip of your nose, along your forehead. Eventually his lips met yours again, soft, slow, passionate. You ran your fingers through his wet hair, sending cool droplets of water down on your arms and face.

All too soon, Dean pulled away, but there was a huge grin on his face that infected you. "Let's go to the beach" he says excitedly, joy in his eyes.

"Okay"


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabriel x Reader - NSFW, M rated WARNING spanking**

I walked through from our bedroom to the kitchen to see Gabriel standing in his boxers, chewing toffee with his back to me. "Morning honey"

"Mmm, morning babe"

"What do you think?" I asked laughing. Gabriel turned to look at me, I was wearing one of his shirts and my highest pair of high heeled ankle boots.

"Gorgeous" he grinned.

"How about we put some appropriate clothes on and go out for breakfast." I said, walking over.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you"

"Nah"

"Cheeky" I said with a smirk, playfully slapping his ass. Gabe gasped and let out a short moan, gripping the edge of the counter top. I blinked in surprise and curiosity, "Now what as that?" I asked, leaning on the counter, watching the surprised look on his face.

"That- that felt… good?"

"What's up, honey, never been spanked before?"

"No, and I wasn't expecting it to feel so good"

"Really" I grinned, my hand trailing down his back to his butt.

"Really? You're up for this?"

"Well, we've played around a bit before, and you clearly enjoyed that. If you're okay I am"

"Well, I'm definitely okay" Nodding, I gave him another playful slap and watched him bite his bottom lip, his hips jerking forward. I slapped his ass again and he let out a low moan. I could see his erection beginning to press against the fabric of his boxers. "You are so turned on" I grinned, giving him three slaps in quick succession.

Gabriel cried out, and moaned loudly, his knuckles going white as he gripped the counter. "Fuck, fuck, Y/N! Oh fuck!" He groaned, "Please, Y/N, oh fuck, I need you"

"Mmm, you need me honey? How much do you need me? Tell me how much you need me babe"

He moaned, getting harder, "I need you so much, so much, Y/N, uhhhhh, fuck, fuck I need you so much" I grinned, moving in to kiss his neck from behind, pressing my hips against his ass, making him whimper.

With one hand holding his hip, I dragged my other hand slowly down his bare chest, pausing momentarily at the waist of his boxers before pulling them down to his thighs. I ran my hand up his thigh, wrapping my hand around his dick. Gabe trembled, arching his back slightly as he rolled his head back, letting me kiss and suck at the side of his neck. Slowly, I dragged my hand up and down his dick until Gabriel could only whimper and whine for me to give him more. I changed suddenly to a much quicker pace, bring a strangled yelp from Gabe's lips. His dick twitched in my hand and I brought my hand down hard on his ass again. I quickened my pace and Gabriel moaned loudly.

"Come on baby," I smiled, kissing his shoulder, "Cum for me, cum for me honey" He thrust into my hand, biting down on his bottom lip and groaning loudly, "Nearly there honey, cum for me baby"

"Y/N!" He yelled as he came hard, splattering the side of the counter with cum.

"Mmm, good boy" I grinned as Gabe caught his breath.

"Oh you are wonderful" he muttered, twisting round to press an over eager kiss to my lips.

"I know"

"But what about you? Can't leave you hanging cupcake"

I laughed quietly, "You can pay me back later hot stuff, after you've tidied up your little mess we can go for breakfast"


	15. Chapter 15

**Imagine running away after a fight with the Winchesters and Crowley phoning you and talking to you and letting you vent until he comes to get you and brings you home with him for now - WARNING argument, fighting**

"What were you thinking?!" Dean yelled.

"I was just trying to save you!" I screamed back.

Sam stood up, towering over you, "You can't just volunteer yourself as vampire bate for our sakes" he said sternly.

"I'm fine! Nothing happened!

"Only because Cas showed up, you can't rely on him always being there!" Dean snapped.

"What was I supposed to do? Let both of you die?!" I yelled furiously.

"Yes" Dean hissed, "if that's what it comes to, yes."

I took a step back from them, "Well I can't do that"

"Well maybe you aren't cut out to be a hunter" Dean snapped angrily.

I stared at him, anger building. "Is that what you think?" I asked, almost calmly. "After all I've done for you!"

"Y/N-" Sam tried to interupt.

"Don't you dare defend him" i growled.

"He didn't mean-"

"Sam!"

He stopped talking and shook his head, walking away. I turned to Dean, "You always underestimate me, you always undermine me. If things had gone differently then fair enough." I growled. "I was willing to risk my life for you Dean, if that means nothing to you then I don't see why I'm here"

"You shouldn't have-"

"No. Enough."

"Y/N, I'm just saying-"

"Oh piss off" i walked away, completely furious at him, at both of them. Dean had barely said a word in the impala, but Sam had given me a lecture worth of the Stanford degree he gave up.

I got back to my designated room in the bunker and started packing my bag. Clothes, guns, knives, salt, first aid kits, a few books, extra boxes of bullets, money, fake IDs, my phone charger and notebooks. I slung it over my shoulder and marched to the front door. I opened it, gritting my teeth, still entirely enraged by the situation. If they didn't respect what I did for them then they could see how well the coped without it.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Sam called from behind me, "Where are you going? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving, you can ask Dean." I snared, slamming the door behind me.

XxxxX

"Dean! Dean, what did you do?" Sam stormed through the bunker.

He found Dean in the kitchen, finishing a beer with a grim look on his face.

She wouldn't listen"

"From what I heard you weren't listening to her"

Dean turned to him, "She can't just do that! She can't risk her life for us, the amount of shit she puts up with, she shouldn't be purposefully risking her life too! What she did was suicidal!"

"She's a hunter, Dean - yes, she should have been more careful but you thoroughly pissed her off this time!"

He frowned, "What? What happened?"

"She's gone, walked right out - and it doesn't look like she's planning on coming back"

"…shit" he ran off in the direction of Y/N's room*

XxxxX

I stormed along the road, quietly ranting to myself, "Fucking idiotic co-dependent suicidal hypocritical pain-in-my-ass fucking cursed stupid ass brothers"

My phone went off for the third time in five minutes. Dean, again. I shoved my phone back in my pocket. I swore that if he or Sam tried to phone me again, I'd turn my phone off.

I turned from the road, into the woods, away from anywhere that would make me easy to track.

XxxxX

Sam sighed as he held his phone to his ear. It rang twice, then was answered. "Hello Moose"

"Crowley, we…" He sighed, "We need your help."

There was the sound of low laughter down the line, before the reply, "And what exactly would a Winchester be asking for help with? Not another demon deal, is it?"

"No. It's Y/N."

Silence. "Go on"

"We had an argument with her, Dean and I. She left, walked out - she's gone and she won't answer our calls. Look…" He took a deep breath, "Look, I know you her her got along, can you- Can you phone her, do something. Just make sure she's safe. Please."

There was a strained sigh from Crowley, but then he said, "I don't know why I let her anywhere near you two." Then he hung up.

XxxxX

My phone rang again, a different ringtone this time, one that surprised me. Having angered myself to tears, I answered, "C-Crowley?"

"Hello Love" he said softly.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"Got a call from the Moose. Just checking everything's okay, Love"

"Yeah, well-" I started angrily before stopping myself. "I can't Crowley, with them, not right now"

"You want to talk about it, Y/N?"

"I, uh, I…"

"It's alright. Take your time, I've got forever"

"We were on a hunt… vampires… They got captured, so… So I used myself as bate figuring they would be able to get out."

"And they got mad at you for that? They've done the same, worse actually, before."

"Well… They couldn't get out, and the vampires were getting closer… We only survived because Castiel turned up…"

"So Love, from what I understand, you were incredibly brave and selfless, even though it didn't go to plan. And those two morons have made you feel bad for doing exactly what they would do. Now, that seems a little off, Darling."

I laughed bitterly, wiping tears from my face. "Exactly"

"Would you like some company, Darling?"

"Wouldn't say no"

At the same moment the call ended, Crowley appeared in front of me. He looked me over before gently resting his hands on my cheeks, using his thumbs to carefully wipe away tears. "Why I left you near those boys I'll never know." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, taking my bag off my shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me.

Having stopped moving, exhaustion suddenly hit me. Tiredly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting my head against his chest. "I don't imagine you'd like to return to the Winchesters in the hole in a hill, I have somewhere I could take you for a while, just the two of us, no other annoyances"

"I think I'd like that"

"That's what I thought" He kissed my forehead, his hand resting on my hip, "Hold on tight Darling"


	16. Chapter 16

Requested by Bibliophiletimelady

XXX

You sat curled up in the arm chair across from your boyfriend, who was thoroughly engrossed in his laptop, typing away frantically. That hadn't changed at all. Apparently the new prophet didn't do the story thing, so Chuck kept at it himself.

You returned to shading in your sketch - it was a dragon. Nearly all your sketches were dragons, just like all your ornaments were dragons and all your favourite t-shirts had dragons on them. You loved dragons. Everybody knew you loved dragons,

Suddenly the tapping from the other side of the room stopped. I looked up, seeing Chuck staring at his laptop screen. "You want me to proof read that, Sweetheart?" you asked softly.

"Mmm…"

You sighed, smiling as you got out of your seat. "Let's see" You said, gently taking the laptop and placing it onto your own lap. You kissed him gently, "Take a break, drink some water, stretch your legs. Everything will be here when you get back."

He let out a quiet, thankful sigh. Some times he got so caught up in writing he forgot to function, not exactly like it was a necessity, but you knew it would at least help keep him sane. "Thank you, Y/N" He said as he sat forward on the edge of the sofa, twisting round, he cupped your cheek and pressed a kiss to your lips before standing and walking in the direction of the kitchen

About an hour later he returned, and I'd gone back to my sketchbook."I brought you tea" he smiled.

You looked up, sitting your sketchbook on your lap and taking your mug - your mug with a picture of a dragon on it. "Thanks honey"

Chuck sat down beside you, nursing his own mug. Seeing your sketchbook, he said, "I think it would be fair if I had a turn now." Setting his mug down on the coffee table next to his laptop, he picked up the leather bound book resting on my thighs.

"Oh well if you must" I joked exasperation.

Chuck flicked through the pages until he found sketches he hadn't seen before. He studied each page, smiling. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, kissed the side of your head, grinning. "What are you smiling about, Chuck?"

"Nothing, Darling"

XXX

Six days later was your birthday. You'd been out almost every day, catching up with family and friends, a few over nights in different towns. You hadn't seen Chuck most of the week, but that was okay, he phoned every night and you knew that your birthday itself would be spent with your boyfriend.

You'd arrived home late last night, so tired after a fourteen hour drive home that you'd all but collapsed into bed with little more than ' _I'm home, I love you_ ' to Chuck, who admittedly was in bed already.

You'd woken up the next morning to find that Chuck was already awake and out of bed. A scribbled not on his pillow read, ' _Good Morning Y/N, happy birthday. I'll be in the garage, lots of love, Chuck_ '

The garage? Really? The adjoining garage had never been used for anything other than a store room, you kept your car under the canopy in front of the garage door . Hmm, curiouser and curiouser…

You pulled on a hoodie and slippers and sleepily wandered through to see what Chuck was up to now. You knocked on the door, "Chuck? Honey?"

"Y/N!" came the muffled call. The door opened and Chuck poked his head round, he grinned, quickly stepping forward and shutting the door behind him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes! What on Earth is going on?" You laughed.

He took your hands, "Close your eyes, Y/N"

"Really?"

"Yes, come on" You closed your eyes, "No peaking"

"Okay then" you laughed. You heard the door open and warmth hit you, "Chuck?"

"Just, just another few seconds"

You heard the door shut, and your boyfriend's footsteps, "Okay, do you trust me?"

You laughed, "Chuck, would I still be here if I didn't trust you?"

"Well, no but…" he laughed, turning you to the right of the doorway and stood behind you, his hands on either side of your face, "Okay, open your eyes"

You did. Chuck's hands were acting as blinkers, not allowing you to see anything except what was exactly in front of you. It looked like a large space had been cleared to make space for whatever Chuck had planned. A giant teddy bear sat up directly in your line of sight, making you burst into giggles.

"Right, to the left, quarter turn"

You turned, now you could see a pile of wrapped boxes, judging by the variation in standards of wrapping, Sam, Dean and some of the others must have dropped off presents here too. "You can open those later" he said with a smile in his voice, "This is what I wanted to show you, my special present for you. Close your eyes again, please Y/N"

You squeezed your eyes shut and Chuck gently turned you another quarter of a circle. His hands came to rest on your waist, "Okay, open your eyes" he whispered in your ear.

You did.

A loud gasp escaped your lips. "Chuck… oh my God"

"Yeah honey?"

"Is that…? It can't be, Chuck" you twisted to look at him, wide eyed, "Is it really…?"

He beamed, "Yeah, it's a dragon. I made it, for you."

You hugged him tight and kissed him, grinning as you said "I love you", before quickly making your way over to your tiny dragon, as quietly as you could. It lay in a large dog bed, all cushioned and red and apparently very comfortable, as it slept calmly. In actuality, it wasn't really tiny - of course, it wasn't the huge, gold hoarding Smaug, or the monster that King George fought in legend, but it wasn't tiny. It was about the size of an Irish Terrier, it's scales were a pale silver, it wings, chest, snout, feet and tail tip all being closer to white.

You reached out hesitantly, carefully stroking the stop of it's head, your fingers sliding over the short, boney horns that poked out. You knelt, watching it. Your dragon stirred, it's head snaking a little back and forth, before it raised it's heaad, opened it's stunning, bright blue eyes and looked straight at you. It let our a gentle ' _hurrrrrr_ ' and nuzzled it's snout forward to the palm of your hand, rubbing against it.

You laughed quietly, stroking it again, delighted by the cute little sounds it make. The sun came out from behind a cloud, and streamed in through the high garage windows. You gasped as the light shone on your dragon, hints of colour bounced off it, red, blue, green, yellow, the full spectrum of colours shone from it's scales in the light.

"It's a she" Chuck said as he knelt beside you, "I didn't name her, I left that for you"

"She" you repeated to yourself, "My girl" you grinned.

"I was hoping you'd be the first thing she saw, she'll imprint on you now. I was worried she'd wake up early and imprint on me" he laughed softly.

Your dragon rolled over onto her back like a dog, and you laughed, petting her. After a moment or two, you said "Iris… Let's call her Iris"

"Iris, latin for rainbow" Chuck repeated with a smile, "It's your choice Darling"

"Then Iris it is" You looked down at the dragon, "Iris! Iris!" you called Eventually she started to respond to her name, making a kind of _chirp_ ing sound. "That's my girl"

Chuck wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your temple, he said quietly, "Happy birthday, Y/N"

"Thank you Chuck, I love you, I love her, I love everything"

"I love you too, but you haven't opened the rest of your presents yet"

You laughed, "Yeah, I know. Honey, you know that this is like us getting a dog together?"

He laughed, "Well at least you know I'm committed"

"Thank God" you laughed.

With a smile he replied, "I'm right here"

XXX Pt 2 XXX

In the few months after your birthday you became busy, so did Chuck, and the Winchester - Team Free Will as a whole actually. You had planned to meet up, tried several times, but something always came up. So, at the last minute, Dean had phoned Chuck in the morning, declaring that 'everyone' was going to be at the bunker for the next four days over a long weekend, and seeing as you had nothing definite planned you packed our bags and headed over to the Winchesters' bunker.

Chuck drove and you sat in the passenger seat, with a very curious Iris on your lap. So far she hadn't been further than the garden, so with her being in a car for the first time, she was thoroughly intrigued. She had been sleeping in your room in a baby cot - yes, she could have climbed out if she felt like, but you both quickly discovered the little dragon enjoyed being picked up. She acted very much like a puppy, she climbed up on your lap, licked your fingers, wrapped herself around your legs and did all those silly little things that made you smile. You loved Chuck so much for creating her for you.

You pulled up outside the hidden garage door of the bunker and Chuck phoned Sam to get him to open the door, which he apparently could do remotely, seeing as when you drove inside there was no-one to be seen. You parked and Chuck turned to smile at you, "I'll get the bags, you can carry Iris - seeing as we have no idea how they'll react to our lovely little darling" he laughed. Iris had been a little bit of a terror from time to time, and on those occasions Chuck had always just smiled, magicked away whatever she had managed to destroy this time, and call her 'our little darling'. Things like that made you understood why he could love humanity so much.

Chuck led you through the bunker to where he told you Sam and Dean were. He knocked on the door, "Sam? Dean?"

"Chuck!" came the laughing call, "Long time no see" Dean added as your boyfriend entered the room in front of you.

"Here, I'll get those" Sam said, taking your bags from Chuck.

"Hey boys" You greeted. Iris climbed round you, her head and front feet on your right shoulder, her wings spread as wide as they went (by this stage, about a metre overall, with how much she had grown) and her tail wrapped round to your stomach.

"Hi Y/N, how- what is _that?_ " Dean stared wide eyed at the reptilian head on your shoulder.

"This is Iris, a birthday present from Chuck"

You grinned, watching as Sam turned round to see your beautiful little girl, his eyes widening and his expression mimicking Dean's. "Chuck, is that a dragon?"

"Only a little one" he answered, a proud smile on his face. You walked to his side and took his hand, smiling lovingly at him. "So," he asked, "where are the boys?" The boys, the angels - as far as any of you were concerned, his children. This time specifically, you'd been told Castiel and Gabriel would be around.

"There here somewhere" Dean sighed.

"Cas! Gabe!" Sam called.

Footsteps were heard and Gabriel's head appeared from round the corner of the door, quickly followed by Cas. Gabriel grinned, and straightened up walking across the room after the younger angel.

"Hello Castiel" Chuck dropped your hand and stepped forward to hug the young angel, who embraced him with a happy smile before stepping aside to let his waiting brother in while Cas gave you a slightly more awkward hug. Chuck greeted the older angel, "Gabriel"

"Dad" he smiled, hugging Chuck. He stepped over and pulled you into a hug, "Nice dragon, Mum"

"I'm not your mother, Gabriel"

"Yeah, well you may as well be" he shrugged, petting Iris's head, "What did you call it?"

"Her name is Iris"

"A little rainbow" he smiled as he watched the light reflect of her scales, giving a multicoloured shine.

Castiel tilted his head, staring curiously at your little darling. "Did you create her?" he asked Chuck.

"Yes, I did."

"It is a beautiful creation"

Chuck beamed, "Thank you Cas"

Gabe reached out a hand and Iris sniffed curiously. Hesitantly she crawled forward until she was perched entirely on your shoulder. Gabe gently encouraged her and eventually she climbed along the archangel's arm.

You grinned as Iris confidently clambered across the archangel's body. "May I…?" Cas asked, trying to hide his eagerness. From behind the two angels, Sam and Dean stood, arms folded, watching on in amusement.

"Of course Cas"

The younger angel smiled widely, picking up Iris from Gabriel's back. Iris froze, all limbs outstretched, along with her wings and tail. A look of utter confusion was on her face - she reminded you of a cat who had just been picked up without warning. You could held but laugh. Eventually she folded herself against Cas's chest, claws hooking into his tan trenchcoat.

"We were just about to serve dinner if you guys want to come through to the kitchen" Sam said loudly, over the soft 'coo's coming from Cas as he fawned over Iris.

"Sounds great Sam" Chuck replied, he turned to you and whispered, "And I think you should maybe save Iris from Cas, he tries but he's never been great with animals"

"Sure thing" You tiptoed and kissed his cheek, "I'll catch you up in a sec"

"Okay" he leant forward and kissed your forehead before following after Sam and Dean.

Carefully I took Iris back from Cas, letting her climb back across my shoulder. The younger angel smiled and quickly followed after Dean, Sam and Chuck. You walked slowly, having understood the look Gabriel had given you as Chuck had walked away.

"Was there something you wanted to say Gabriel?" You asked as Iris's tail wrapped around your arm.

"You wanted to talk." he smiled, faking innocence.

"Uh-hu"

"I just thought I'd let you know, that, if things continue the way they're going, that I wouldn't find it terrible if, let's say, you… become… I don't know - Mum? Step mum? Or would it just be Mum? I don't know. Whatever. That would be- that would be fine, with me, if that's what you and Dad want…" he shrugged, avoiding looking at me.

"Gabriel…?"

"Hmm?" he put on a cheeky smile to cover for the very honest confession he just made.

"Did you just give me your blessing?"

"If, uh, if that's what you want to call it." he put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heeling, staring at his feet.

"Well" he looked up, eyebrows raised, "it's not me you have to convince, honey"

"I'll work on him." he grinned.

Laughing, I said, "Come here and hug your mother, or mother in law - that's up to you."

Swiftly Gabriel seized you in a tight hug. "We never talk about this" he whispered in your ear.

"Okay"

XXX Pt 3 XXX

 _"Cas?" Chuck called, as he searched along the corridor where the younger angel's room was. "Castiel?"_

 _"Father?" Cas appeared at the opposite end of the corridor._

 _"Castiel, I need you to do me a favour" Chuck smiled._

 _"Yes, of course, anything" he said, walking down the corridor._

 _"I need you to go into town and get me these" Chuck handed a list to the angel, as well as a wad of roller notes, "That should be enough"_

 _Cas nodded, "I'll go immediately"_

 _"Thank you, and remember to keep this quiet. Y/N can't know"_

 _The angel nodded again and left._

XXX

 _Chuck walked quietly through the bunker. Seeing the two Winchesters down the corridor, he smiled to himself. "Sam, Dean!"_

 _"Hey Chuck" Dean answered, Sam offered a smile._

 _"Do you know where Y/N is?"_

 _"Last time I was her she was taking Iris outside for a bit" Sam said.  
_

 _"So she not here, good. I need to ask you two for a favour"  
_

 _Immediately both their faces fell, "What is it?" Sam asked reluctantly.  
_

 _"Not as bad as you're thinking it is"_

XXX

You had just doubled back in the direction of the bunker door after having a suitably long walk with Iris. It was so quiet out here that you had seized the opportunity to take her outside for an hour or so. You never really had the chance at home.

She loved being outdoors, clearly. You weren't surprised, you supposed that dragons were by nature, outside creatures - no matter how house trained they were. It was still odd to think you owned a dragon, you _cared for_ a dragon, _you lived with a dragon!_ It felt like some kind of crazy dream.

XXX

 _Chuck asked, "Gabriel, are you busy?"  
_

 _"Nope, not at all" he grinned up at Chuck, "What can I do you for?"_

 _"I need you to keep Y/N busy for the afternoon, until about 7 - can you do that?"  
_

 _"Of course. Is this about…?"  
_

 _"Yes"  
_

 _The archangel beamed, suddenly incredibly proud, "Where is she?"_

XXX

Iris bounded back and forth in front of you as you neared the bunker. "Where'd Daddy?" You asked her, "Where is he?"

"Well," a familiar voice interrupted, "Daddy's busy writing before his head blows up, so you've got your big brother, you little monster" Gabriel said, kneeling in front of Iris, patting her head and back.

"Chuck's writing?"

"Said he was getting a headache over not doing it, so we've left him alone in the library. He told me to sent his apologises" he said, standing up.

"I'm honestly not surprised." you laughed.

"Me neither. Daddy dearest has asked me treat you while he's all author-mode. It's completely up to you, I can take you anywhere, think of it as a late Mother's Day present"

You laughed, "Gabriel, I'm not your mother"

"Ha, if I would be so lucky. Have I complimented your chocolate cake recently? Because it is spot on, absolute perfection" you laughed and blushed slightly. "Any hoo - Chuck had a few suggestions; a spa or a cinema or a theatre or something, but of course, it's up to you, Mummy"

You choked on a laugh, "Right Gabe, you can call me Mum or mother, as long as you never call me mummy ever again!"

"Okay Mum" he grinned, "So, will Toothless here be alright by herself?"

"Yes, she'll be fine"

"Great, because I know exactly where I'm taking you" he said, opening the door for Iris to go inside, you gently encouraged her to do so.

"So where are we off to?"

"Disneyland"

—

It was late when you got back, at least 7 o'clock. You'd bought loads of things, mainly souvenirs for yourselves and gifts for the others, all the money had come from Gabriel, where he got it you didn't bother asking.

Gabriel had text to say you were on your way back, we'd stopped at a coffee shop before going back to the bunker. The text he got in return made him smile, but you didn't ask why.

You stood outside the door to the bunker, Gabe opened it with his angelic power, seeing as you both had your hands more than full with bags and coffee cups.

"Honey, we're home!" Gabe called as you went inside, making you laugh.

"Chuck!" you called, "Where are you guys? We brought presents from Disneyland!"

"Come on, let's ditch the stuff in your room, I'm sure they're around here somewhere" Gabe smiled.

You both walked into your room that you shared with Chuck while you stayed in the bunker. All the bags were dropped in front of the chest of drawers, sitting down your coffee on top of it.

"Oooh," he said animatedly, "I wonder what the note is on your bed" He grinned, leaning against the doorside, sipping his coffee.

"What?" you looked over at the bed, seeing the folded note Gabriel was talking about. You crossed the room and picked it up, opening it. _To my Dearest Y/N, words cannot express how much I love you. In all of creation, you shine out above all. I have a surprise for you my Darling. Gabriel knows where to go. I love you always, Chuck xxx_

You beamed, blushing bright red. You turned to the cheeky archangel standing at the door, "Gabe?"

"Yes, Mother Dear?"

"What's going on?"

"I believe Father said it was a surprise. Now, if you'd kindly follow me." he offered you an arm, which you took and he lead you through the bunker.

"Chuck wasn't writing at all, was he? You were keeping me out the way! Gabriel, what's going on?"

"All in good time"

You sighed, but the grin stayed firmly across your face as you were led through to a secret balcony you'd discovered one of the last times you had stayed at the bunker. The windows and glass door had been covered over by a thick black cloth.

"And this is as far as I go, ma'am"

"Mother will do just fine" He grinned, and suddenly pulled you into a tight hug. You let out a squeak of surprise, "What was that for?"

Standing back, he said "You'll find out" as we beamed joyfully, before disappearing back along the corridor.

You stood a moment, your brain working over time to put two and two together. When you turned to the door you still had no clue. As you pushed it open dim lights caught your attention through the gap in the covered doors.

You stepped out, jaw dropping slightly in awe. The small balcony space had been transformed. Usually it only had a bench and low table, but tonight all the stocks had been pulled out. Buckets upon buckets of flowers bordered the space, dragonfly shaped fairy lights were strung, criss-crossed at all angles, along with a string of paper lanterns, groups of pillar candles sat on any available surfaces.

You gazed around in wonder, before your eyes fixed on Chuck, Iris sat comfortably at his feet. "Honey, what's going on?"

He smiled so purely as he looked at you, "I've spent so many hours, trying to write something clever, or funny, or romantic - and I really struggled, so I eventually gave up. There's only one way to do this" he took a few steps for ward and slowly knelt in front of you. Your heart skipped a beat. "Y/N… Will you marry me?"

"Yes" you whispered. "Yes!" you repeated louder, "Yes, yes!" you laughed, hands coming up to your face.

He beamed, "I love you"

"I love you too!"

Iris hopped over excitedly, chirping loudly. It was then you noticed the ribbon around her neck. Chuck untied it and slipped off the ring he'd threaded onto it earlier. Taking your hand, he gently slid the ring down your finger. A perfect fit. The ring was beautiful, fairly thin with a wave of pale blue gem running through it, all the way round.

Chuck stood and you threw yourself into a hug. You buried your head in against his shoulder, grinning widely. "I love you" you mumbled.

You leant back to look at him, seeing the happiness in his features. He cupped your cheek and kissed you sweetly.

Then you heard the door open just a crack behind you. You parted, still holding each other. Chuck looked over your shoulder, "You can come out Gabriel"

"What about the rest of us?" came Dean voice from somewhere behind the door.

"You can all come out" I answered, grinning.

The door was pushed open eagerly by Gabriel, who rushed out to encompass both you and Chuck in a crushing hug. Cas, Sam and Dean followed quickly behind.

Hugs and congratulations were given by each of the brothers and angels. From nowhere, Gabriel appeared and pulled you into another tight hug. He whispered in your ear, "Congrat's Mum"

XXX Pt 4 XXX

The wedding took a Hell of a lot of planning. Something you had never considered six months ago when Chuck had proposed. Not that you regretted it for a second. But you'd never really been the girl who planned out her wedding at twelve years old, so there wasn't really a plan as such. Gabriel, of course, had been all over it - to your amusement. The Winchesters and Cas had offered a hand every now and again, bit you could tell they had as much of a clue about this all as you did. Team Free Will were around all the time now, as was Gabriel and Balthazar, Kevin and Charlie and a few others were round too. All the angels were quick to offer their help, as were our human friends.

You and Chuck had agreed early on that it would be a small wedding, not like there would be many people able to attend anyway. There had been many friends lost in these last years, but you didn't think on that. You were glad that there were a lot of arguments had been settled a while back, so there would be no awkward silences between guests.

Charlie had gone with you to get your dress, while Dean went with Chuck to get his suit. Charlie had been completely hyper the whole time, but had been excellently helpful in choosing the right dress.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen had been decided on fairly early on. Because you were such as close group of friends, Charlie, Jo and Ellen were going to be your bridesmaids, and Sam, Dean and Cas were going to be Chuck's groomsmen. Gabriel would be the ring bearer - because he insisted, and Balthazar would perform the ceremony. Each of these roles had been thoroughly debated, but (after some begging from Gabriel and Balthazar, and some insistence from Jo and Charlie) you had made a collective decision.

After a lot of deliberation, you decided to have the wedding in the bunker. It was going to take a lot of work, but there was plenty of space and rooms for the guests to stay in. Work for setting up the bunker as your wedding venue started about two months in advance, beginning with tidying the bunker from front door to dungeon.

When the day came, it actually looked kind of 'd settled on a black and pastel colour scheme, that went well with the already white walls of the bunker.

The girls got ready in your room. Each bridesmaid had a different colour of dress - Charlie was in pastel yellow, Jo in pastel orange and Ellen in pastel peach. The boys had pastels ties with their suits - Dean had pastel green, along with his light grey suit, Sam had pastel purple, along with his dark blue suit, and Cas had pastel blue to go with his navy blue suit. You and Chuck had ended up with pastel pink, due to the slight pink tinge to your dress, Chuck didn't mind - he got a pale pink waistcoat and tie to go with his white shirt and black suit jacket and trousers.

You sat on your bed, in your dress. Charlie sat in front of you, doing your make up, while Jo sat behind, doing your hair. "You excited?" Ellen asked, smiling at you. You'd met the women years ago through the Winchesters.

"Yeah" you grinned, you wanted to nod, but you knew both girls would get annoyed.

"It's going to be perfect, Y/N. I know you wanted your parents her, I know that's hard, but I'm sure they'd be proud of you"

You smiled sadly, "Yeah" you said, "Thanks Ellen"

"Ellen Harvelle, if you make this woman cry right now, I might have to kill you" Charlie said, applying pale eyeshadow as I closed my eyes.

Ellen laughed, "Sorry Charlie"

"All done" Jo said from behind you, standing up.

You wanted to move to see your hair, but Charlie stopped you, "I'm nearly finished, you can see then" Charlie took the task of being Chief Bridesmaid very seriously.

When you did get to see, your jaw dropped in awe. Charlie had done an amazing job of your makeup, and Jo had braided flowers into your hair. "It looks amazing! Thank you!" You pulled them both into a hug.

In unison, all three women warned, "No crying!"

XXX

You knew traditionally that the bride's father would walk them down the aisle, but over a decade ago your parents had been killed by a wendigo, you had only survived because you were staying with a friend that night, it was how you met Jo and Ellen, how you eventually met Sam and Dean, how you managed to be introduced to Chuck. It was bitter that they weren't here, but if they were, you knew this wedding wouldn't be happening in the first place. No, there was no father to walk you down the ailse, so Gadreel did it instead.

You'd befriended the troubled angel after he saved Cas in Heaven, he was severlly injured, and with a lot of your help, he was nursed back to health. You were protective of him, another one of Chuck's boys, and he was protective of you too. Gadreel met you at the door of the main hall in the bunker, the room that was serving the purpose of service hall. He smiled at you, and you linked arms as he walked you across the room to where everyone was standing. There were no seats in here, bunting and banners and decorations, but no seats, there weren't many people and this wouldn't be a drawn out service - at least, you hoped so, you had no idea what Balthazar had planned.

The group turned as one to look at you, except Chuck. Your husband to be stayed staring straight ahead, now bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet in eagerness. Balthazar grinned, his all black suit was just his style. Iris sat proudly on his shoulder, a white ribbon wrapped loosely round her neck and tied in a bow. You smiled at them both and Iris let out a 'hurr'.

To the left of Chuck, Balthazar and Iris were the groomsmen, all smiling widely, their arms folded behind their backs. On the right were the bridesmaids, Charlie grinning excitedly beside Ellen and Jo.

You stopped a few steps behind Chuck and Gadreel hugged you tightly before going to join Ash, Bobby and Rufus to your left, and Death, who stood a little behind them. The small group of guests had split themselves into two group, so you could be walked between them. The four men to the left, and Kevin, Garth, Lisa and Ben to the right. Ben looked adorable in his suit, though he picked and tugged at it in annoyance.

You stepped forward to Chuck's side, and eagerly he turned his head to look at you, as he did, his eyes softened and a joyful smile spread over his face. "Well" Balthazar began, "we're gathered here, in this Bunker, for the most unusual, unexpected, wonderful wedding this planet's ever seen…"

"…You may kiss the bride" Balthazar grinned.

Chuck leant in and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. A cheer rang out from the small crowd, loud whistles came from Ash and Dean, while Death joined in with the applause.

"Now," Gabriel announced, "time for cake!"

There was a collective laugh, but we followed Gabriel through to he kitchen/ dinning room where we'd set out a long buffet table, and a large second table with chairs all around. You let out a gasp and a little squeal when you saw the cake - it had been decorated so that the icing formed the shape of a dragon, draped over the cake. "I love it! Who?" You looked round to see a blushing Cas. "Thank you!" you squealed, hugging Cas tight, "It's wonderful"

"Come on, let's cut that cake" Ash said loudly, smirking.

You went back over to the cake and picked up the knife, Chuck stood behind you, his hand over yours as you cut into the awesome wedding cake. Chuck hugged you tight, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"


	17. Chapter 17

(Updated) Requested by Bibliophiletimelady - prequel 2 requested by foxinaforestofstars

 **XXX (Prequel) XXX**

Crowley hadn't initially intended to go alone to the opera. There had been a very high class dinner before hand that he'd got himself into in search of deals, and it that sense it had been a reasonably profitable, definitely a worthwhile night. The opera was an after thought - he'd been given a spare ticket by a flirtatious blonde, who thankfully was passed out drunk in the toilet by the time the performance began.

Crowley would happily admit he was an admirer of the finer things in life - aged wine, tailored suits, gold plated watches, stupidly expensive art, and of course, opera and classical music.

He took his seat, sipping his wine as the performance began. He wouldn't admit it, but he was blown away immediately by the beauty of the young woman on the stage. And then she began to sing. The demon sat forward in his chair, eyes widening. In all his years he had never heard a voice like that - crisp, clean, confidant, and it drew him right in.

During the break he managed to organise himself a small plan - he had to meet her, to talk to her. She was astounding. The programme read that her name was Y/N Campbell, a beautiful name to match a beautiful woman.

XXX

Crowley had managed to talk his way back stage to the dressing rooms. He found the room tagged 'Y/N Campbell', and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a much more timid version of the woman he had seen on stage, her hair had been taken out of it's braid and now fell about she shoulders, "Hello" she greeted with a smile, "can I help you?"

"Ms Campbell" he smiled, turning on the charm, "I just wanted to offer my compliments to such an amazing performer. I hope you don't mind me coming back here, but I've brought these for you" he held out first a bouquet of red roses to her, which she accepted with a kind smile, holding them in the crook of her arm, then he offered her a bottle of red wine.

"Um, could you just put it over here, please?" she moved aside to let him past to place the bottle on her dressing table. "Thank you, Mr…?"

He paused for a beat, stopping himself from answering 'Crowley'. "Macleod" he smiled, "Fergus MacLeod"

"Well Mr MacLeod, thank you very much" she said, blushing ever so slightly.

"May I just say how beautiful you look. You hold yourself with such grace, simply amazing. I'm surprised I've never seen you before"

She laughed quietly, shyly even, "Well, it's only my third performance"

"Really? I would never have guessed, you have such a presence on stage. Clearly you were born for this"

She let out a nervous laugh, "Well I have a family who would say otherwise, but I do appreciate it"

Standing in closer to the woman, he took her hand, "Well, I'm glad that your family didn't manage to put you off - it would have been a tragedy if I never had the chance to see you" Now she blushed red beneath her make up, "I really must be off, but I do hope I'll have the chance to see you again soon" he raised her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I hope so too"

 **(Prequel 2)**

Life had been rather exhausting lately. Everything seemed to just pile up and up and up, and it didn't look like that was going to be stopping any time soon. For the time being your brother's needed your help more now than ever, and you wanted to do your all to help them.

Sam and Dean had gone out to the library to try to find anything in old local newspapers that would help you all out. But anyway, at the moment, you had been left alone with Henry - Henry Winchester, your grandfather, who looked like he was in his twenties, primarily because he had time travelled into your closet yesterday. It was weird. Really weird.

He was sitting on the edge of one bed, reading over notes, while you sat on the other bed, back against the headboard with your knees up, your laptop balanced on your lap as you tried to research. To be honest you didn't actually want to research. You wanted to talk to Henry, you wanted to ask him so many questions, but at the same time you didn't actually have a single word to say.

Henry put down his notes, and looked over at you - you could see him out of the corner of your eye. "Y/N, could we talk?" he asked quietly.

You looked at him, shutting your laptop, "If you want. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything… Everything. I'd like to get to know you, and Sam and Dean." You looked at you like he was trying to make up for everything in a conversation - it was obvious that he felt guilty for not being there for your dad.

You smiled, feeling a little awkward - yes, you wanted for you all to actually be a family, but there wasn't really that much to say, "I hate to say, but there's not much to it - we hunt, it's a full time occupation, and it doesn't leave much time for anything else"

"But you must have… something, something else, I mean - Dean clearly likes to put a lot of work into that car, and Sam is clever, and he's into his fitness stuff. What about you?"

"Um, well, yeah - I mean, I left home the week after Sam left for Stanford."

"Sam went to Stanford?" Henry's eyes lit up.

You smiled, "Yeah, he did, he was doing law'

"And you? Did you go to Stanford too?"

You averted your eyes shyly, "No" you told him slowly, "I went to The College of Music and Art"

He smiled widely, "Really? That's amazing - what did you study?"

You blinked in surprise, "Um, classical singing, then I specialized in opera"

He shook his head just ever so slightly, there was something like pride in his eyes and a smile still remained on his lips, "That's incredible, Y/N; you are incredible. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks" you said softly, still in shock from his reaction. You realised very certainly that Henry was nothing like your dad.

But then he frowned, sadness flooding over his face, "You had to give that all up for hunting?"

"I performed for a while, even had a number one fan - but Dad came with Sam and Dean and I had to go" you told him quietly. You had been happy with your life, so happy, but you told yourself day in and day out that you had to be a hunter now, it was for the greater good.

"No" Henry said firmly, suddenly reminding you strikingly of your dad, "That wasn't fair to you. You got out of this, and then you were forced back into this life that you had managed to escape. It's- it's wrong that this is what your life is now" he sighed, "You don't deserve this, neither does Sam - if Dean wants to have this life that's on him, but you two shouldn't have had to be a part of it"

"It wasn't Dean's fault - it was Dad's"

Henry stopped, stared at you a second, then closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Y/N"

"What for?"

"I should have been there for John, things would have been different if I never went out that night"

"That's not your fault" you said quickly, "it's the job, isn't it. We're hunters, we live for the job - you're a Man of Letters, and so do you"

Henry nodded, solumnly, then bowed his head. He silently prayed that his grandchildren would get the easy life they deserved.

 **XXX Pt 1 XXX**

Sam and Dean had gone out, they were meeting with Crowley to try to get information out of him and hadn't wanted you to come, they'd be away for three days - not wanting to meet Crowley anywhere near the bunker. They didn't want Crowley around you, and you understood that. Though you were still slightly disappointed to be left out, it gave you time to be alone, which was rare.

Taking the opportunity, you decided to have a lazy few days. No make up, leaving your hair down, wearing short shorts and vest tops that Dean would have lectured you for wearing if he'd been there. Daft, overprotective big brothers. Officially, you were the youngest Winchester, your twin Sam being born six minutes before you. Both your brothers guarded you with their lives as much as possible, short of locking you up completely. Dean felt guilty for months after making you come back to hunting - it wasn't his fault, Sam and Dean both needed you, but Dean had always been that way.

You went through your room, gathering together anything that needed washed. You gazed around your room at the pictures that made up your huge collage. There were pictures from your childhood, of you and Mum and Dad, Sam and Dean, the five of you together; there were pictures of you growing up, when you stopped looking so like Sam that you two were mixed up at times; there were pictures of you and your brother, things like birthday parties or just sitting on the bonnet of the impala; there were pictures from The College of Music and Art, Dad hadn't taken that well at all, but it was by far one of the best things you had ever done; there were pictures of you from different performances, along with flyers from the show. There were later pictures too, new ones of you Sam and Dean all grown up, pictures with Charlie, Jo and Ellen, Kevin, Garth - your friends. You missed them.

Shoving all your washing into a basket, you picked up your iPod as you left the room, scrolling through it to find your playlist of backing tracks. You plugged your iPod into the speaker in the living room of the bunker, letting it play as you went to put your washing into the machine. You didn't sing when Sam and Dean were in the bunker, you knew it wasn't what they liked, what they wanted to listen to. Not that they weren't proud of you - you'd work insanely hard and become a really successful opera singer. You'd done amazingly well for someone brought up in the life.

Well, you were alone now. As you came back through to the main room in the bunker, one song finished and another began. la Mamma Morta. The song had become one of your favourites, you'd performed it time and time again back in the day.

 _"Fu in quel dolore, che a me venne l'amor!"_ _It was in that grief, That love came to me!_ A smile spread across your face as you took in a deep breath and started to sing. You had started quietly at first, but soon the fact that you were alone sunk in and your voice grew louder and more confidant.

 _"Ne' miei occhi e il tuo cielo! Tu non sei sola!" Your heaven is in my eyes  
You're not alone! _You stood in the middle of the space and closed your eyes, imagining for a short while that you were back on stage, an expensive dress trailing round your ankles, the lights on you, the audience watching eagerly. You would never tell Sam or Dean, but you missed that feeling so very much.

 _"Io son l'amore, io son l'amor, l'amor' E l'angelo si accosta, bacia,"_ _I'm love, I'm love, love. And the angel approaches with a kiss._ You filled your lungs for the final crescendo, the note piercing in your own ears, before you came back down, and the song ended with a gentle diminuendo. You could imagine the crowd standing, the sound of their applause. You smiled to yourself, bowing your head to look at the floor as you opened your eyes.

"That was beautiful"

You jumped, spinning on your heels to see Cas standing little over a metre away. "Cas, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" he said, head bowed slightly in guilt as he took a step back.

Walking over to him you said, "No, I just didn't know you were there. What is it? Sam and Dean are out"

"I heard… Your song, it was… like a prayer, to me" he said, eyes finding yours.

You blushed. Yes, subconsciously, Cas had been in your mind. He was one of your only friends who had never heard you sing before, and with the mentions of Heaven and angels in the song… _And the angel approaches with a kiss._ Okay, you had to admit, at least to yourself, that the thought had crossed your mind. "I, em, I didn't realise…" you started weakly.

"You are a beautiful singer, Y/N" Cas said, stepping forward towards you. "Dean always said that, that I wouldn't really know you, until I heard you sing." You felt your cheeks burning red, "I didn't understand, but I do now. Your voice, Y/N, it is a blessing. You shouldn't hide it as much as you do."

You spoke quietly, "I don't think the boys would appreciate that"

"I would." Cas smiled, "You're blushing Y/N, what did I say?"

"You, em… It was… I don't take compliments well" you mumbled awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by such a beautiful gift"

"i'm not embarressed…"

"Sam says you won't sing in public any more." you glanced at the floor, licking your lips before biting your bottom lip gently. "He was going to let me hear a recording, but I wanted to hear you singing live. I wanted… I wanted to see you"

"Why?" you asked quietly, hesitantly,looking up. You hadn't realised just how close you were standing to him. Until now, you hadn't noticed how blue his eyes were, how pink, how soft his lips looked.

"I had a feeling, that proved to be true" He raised a hand to brush your hair back from your face and behind your ear. Once he did, he paused, his hand resting on your cheek.

"And what was that?" You could feel each beat of your heart, it threatened to beat right out of your chest.

"I had a feeling, that it would be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen" He leant in slightly, standing no more than an inch from you. Your hands found their place against his chest.

"Cas"

He leant right in, and you closed your eyes again. His nose brushed against the side of yours, and you could feel his breath against your skin, your lips. Tilting your head up slightly, you pressed your lips to his. A jolt of electricity ran through you, and your skin tingled. Cas wrapped an arm around your back and pulled you flush against him. Your stomach flipped but you tangled your fingers in Cas's hair and pulled him down into a fuller kiss.

You parted slightly, gasping for breath, your forehead resting against his, "I… Cas, I…" you wanted to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come.

"Y/N, you are the most wonderful human being I have never met"

"You're amazing Cas"

Soft, short kissed were pressed to your lips. Your top had ridden up earlier, and now his hands rested on your bare skin. Your fingers clung on to the lapels of his jacket. And between kisses, Cas told you that you were wonderful, amazing, brilliant, he told you that your voice was the purest sound on all the Earth, that it rivalled the beauty of Heaven.

At some point he had led you over to an armchair, sat down and led you to sit on his lap. He had held you in his arms, kissed you tenderly. "Y/N," he asked, "could you sing something for me?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"I… don't know"

"Okay…" you thought for a few seconds, before nodded. You took a few breaths;

 _"Angel, I hear you.  
Speak, I listen.  
Stay by my side,  
Guide me._

 _Angel, my soul was weak,  
Forgive me.  
Enter at last, Master._

 _Flattering child, you shall know me.  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror.  
I am there, inside!_

 _Angel of Music, guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your glory.  
Angel of Music, hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange Angel._

 _I am your Angel of Music.  
Come to me, Angel of Music…"_

You rested your head against Cas's chest. It was the first song that had came into your head. "Amazing. What is it?"

"It's part of a song from Phantom of The Opera, I'll let you see it some time"

"And what was the other one called?"

 _"La Mamma Morta"_

He nodded, his fingers trailing through your hair. "I know that you don't like to sing often now, but would you sing for me? Every now and again. Would that be okay?"

You smiled and nodded, "For you, yes"

 **XXX Pt 2 XXX**

 _"…In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery, _Were both in you_ " _ In the last few weeks Cas had grown to love Phantom of the Opera, ever since you'd let him watch a recording of you performing in the show.

 _"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind"_ You sat curled up by his side, singing for him. You loved having the chance to perform, especially for Cas. You loved to watch him listen to you, as vain as it sounded.

 _"The angel of music!_ _He's there, the phantom of the opera"_ Sam and Dean were away, another conversation with Crowley. They were due back tomorrow, with everything going to plan.

XXX

 _Sam and Dean marched back into the bunker, Crowley between them in handcuffs, looking fairly fed up with the world. He was midway through a very long winded rant about why there was no point in bringing him here because… well, the brothers never found out why, because suddenly Crowley shut up, stopping dead on the spot._ "Can't be" _he muttered._

 _"Move it Jackass" Dean growled, shoving the demon in front of him.  
_

 _"Oh will you just shut up" Crowley hissed. Each brother rolled his eyes but neither said a word. Crowley listened hard, concentrating on the sound he could just hear and no more, then as Sam and Dean pushed him onward he could hear the words, and the_ voice _;  
_

"Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me"

 _The Winchesters looked to each other, having now heard Y/N singing as well. "Damn it" Dean whispered, reaching the end of the corridor, annoyed now that they hadn't phoned to warn Y/N in advance. Across the room he could see his little sister and Cas, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone else was there with them. The angel was so completely intrigued by Y/N, his hand rested on her thigh and his eyes were focused on her alone. She was smiling as she sang. He felt bad for interrupting._

XXX

 _"Sing, my Angel!_  
 _Sing for me!"_

You smiled as you finished, expecting Cas to say something - instead you were surprised by a loud applause from behind you, accompanied by a long, loud whistle. You turned where you sat to see your brothers, along with another hand in a suit in handcuffs who looked familiar.

"Crowley" Cas growled. _That was Crowley?_ Cas stood protectively, his hand on your shoulder.

"My, my, my" Crowley said, his accent rang familiarly in your ears. You stood up slowly and Cas moved to stand in front of you. "Well, there's a sight I never thought I 'd have the privilege of again"

"Again?" Dean growled, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Miss Y/N Campbell, is actually a Winchester. Should have known, I can see the resemblance now, more Moose than Squirrel."

"I know you" you said, and all eyes fell on you. "You were at my performances"

"Yes, I was"

"MacLeod…" You closed your eyes for a second as you thought, also blocking out the stunned, protective looks from your brothers and your boyfriend, "Fergus MacLeod. You told me your name was Fergus MacLeod"

"Well, it was _once_ "

"…when you were human"

"Well done" he looked amused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second; you've already met?" Sam said angrily, looking between Crowley and you. Angered by the fact that both he and Dean had put so much effort into keeping him away from Y/N.

"Yes" Crowley grinned.

"He, um…" you looked to the floor, then back to the familiar man, "He was my number one fan…" Sam and Dean stared in confusion and anger, with more than a tinge of disgust.

"I must say Love, you still sound as beautiful as ever, and look even more gorgious than I remembered. When you vanished from stage, I must say, I feared the worst. Now I see I wasn't far from the truth." he sneered at Sam, Dean and Cas.

Cas held your hand firmly in his, trying to stand in front of you, block you from him. You found yourself staring - you could remember now, standing by the stage door after a performance and having 'Fergus' come up to you, a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands for you, full of compliments.

"How the Hell did I not know you were a demon?!" you wondered aloud, frowning. "There's a picture of us in my room! At a stage door." Your brothers' eyes widened and you felt Cas looking at you. "I was going to ask you out" you whispered, hand coming up to your mouth. You felt vaguely sick.

He had seemed such a lovely person before. You had looked forward to seeing him. Even on nights when you hadn't seen 'Fergus' in person, a bouquet of roses and a bottle of expensive red vine were left in your dressing room. _You were going to ask him out!_

"Well, I feel incredibly privileged, Love" Crowley smiled at you proudly.

Cas all but growled, "You will stay away from Y/N, is that understood?"

"Damn right, he's staying away!" Dean agreed seriously.

Sam grabbed Crowley's shoulder, "I'm taking him to the dungeon" he said lowly.

As the demon was effectively dragged past you, he smiled and said, "Lovely to see you again Darling" and winked. Sam slapped him hard over the back of the head, earning your twin a glare from the shorter demon as he was dragged away.

 **XXX Pt 2.5 (flashback) XXX**

Three weeks after the case in Chicago, Crowley was a prisoner in the Bunker. Sam and Dean thought it was necessary, but they weren't happy about his proximity to you. Cas wasn't happy either, he wasn't vocal about it but you knew. Personally, you had mixed feelings about Fergus- _Crowley_. His name is Crowley. He had been your friend, but the things he had done… He was a demon. He hurt Sam and Dean. He make deals for peoples souls. He wasn't a good person. But he _had been_ your friend.

Your brothers were out on a shopping run, and Cas was busy with angel stuff. Kevin had shut himself away in the library studying the tablet. You sat, thinking, for a while. It would be going against your brothers, and Cas's wishes, and your own better judgement, but still, you stood and went down to the dungeon.

You pulled the fake wall open enough to let you through before pulling it shut again, your back to Fer- _Crowley_.

"Hello Love, I must say, I wasn't expecting you"

"Yeah, well…" you took a breath and turned round. He looked a sorry state. His jaw was bruised and there was a cut on his forehead, there was dry blood trailed down the side of his face, along with more blood around his nose and lips; it stained his shirt dark red. You cleared your throat, avoiding looking at his injuries, "I felt bad for ignoring you, after we were friends before"

"We were, weren't we"

"Yeah" you nodded, looking at the ground with your hands in your pockets.

"What actually happened the night you disappeared?" he asked. staring at you with undisguised interest.

"Wh… why do you care?"

"We were friends before, and you came down here for a reason, whether you knew what it was or not"

"I guess, yeah…"

"Come on, talk to me, Love"

"My Dad came, with Sam and Dean…"

XXX

 _You walked back to your dressing room from back stage, a smile spread across your face. It had been a fantastic show, an excellent last night. You couldn't wait to get out of your heavy dress and relax for a while. You knew Fergus would turn up soon, he always did._

 _You were pulling the hair pins out of your hair as you walked along the corridor. You pushed the door of your dressing room open without a second thought, sitting down the hair pins on the table beside the door. You jumped as a familiar, but surprising voice said, "Hello Y/N"_

XXX

"So what, big daddy John turns up out of the blue and forces you to leave, just like that?" Crowley sounded sceptical, and a little angry.

You nodded and shrugged, "Pretty much"

XXX

 _"Dad? What are you doing here?" you asked, looking between him and your brothers. You hadn't seen any of them since you left - you text Sam every other week, and Dean occasionally too. But not your Dad, you hadn't seen nor heard from him since you left._

 _"You're coming with us"  
_

 _"Where? Why? Sam what's going on?"  
_

 _Sam tried to speak, but all he got out was your name before John cut him off. "We're this damn close to catching that yellowed eyed ass and we need more than the three of us to finish this"_

 _You stared. "The demon that killed Mum? That's what this is about?" you asked timidly._

 _"Yes, what the Hell else would it be?" John snapped.  
_

 _You flinched, bowing your head slightly. "I- why me? Why do you need… me?"_

 _"Why you?" you flinched again as he barked at you, "Because you're a part of this family, that's why!"  
_

 _"I've- I'm out of practice, I'll be slow."  
_

 _"Nonsense, you're a hunter - I trained you better than to get slow"_

 _"Dad-"  
_

 _"What? Are we not good enough for you?" You clenched your jaw, stopped yourself from crying. "Would you rather stay here with these drama geeks? Make it big?" he mocked, "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you. You'd put aside getting this son of a bitch for a bunch of gay, prissy, stuck up wannabes-"  
_

 _"Dad"  
_

 _"I'm talking!"  
_

 _"Sorry" you whispered.  
_

 _"Now, you listen to me - we're leaving in ten minutes. Get that stupid costume off, wipe of that ridiculous make up and put on something sensible. We're starting a hunt tomorrow and you won't have time to get ready once we get there. Do you understand?"  
_

 _"Yes Sir."  
_

 _He turned to your older brother, "Dean, come with me." His head was down, but he nodded at the command. "And Sam," your twin looked up from the ground, "get her stuff together. We'll get you both outside"_

 _"Yes Sir" Sam muttered.  
_

 _John walked out of your dressing room, Dean in tow._

XXX

"Well I find that hard to believe"

"Well you didn't know my Dad"

XXX

 _Dean glanced back over his shoulder at you, an apologetic look on his face as he shut the door. You stood there for a second, in shock. "Wh- wh- Why? How can he just…?"_

 _"I'm sorry" Sam said, coming over to you. "We tried to talk him out of it, we really did, but he would have it. I'm sorry"_

 _You hugged your twin as tears began to run down your face. "It's not fair" you whimpered._

 _"I know, I'm sorry" he said.  
_

XXX

"And you couldn't have waited another two minuted? Couldn't have left a note?" Crowley asked, the bitterness leaving his voice as he realised the meaning behind my tone.

You shook your head. "He was waiting. I was already enough of a disappointment without keeping him waiting as well"

"You weren't a disappointment" he snapped, "John Winchester was a-"

"Fergus don't"

The anger vanished from his face and was replaced by a smile, "You used my name"

You shook your head, "It's a habit"

He studied your face a moment before saying, "I was there that night, I was making a deal or I'd have been there with you; he wouldn't have had the chance to do take you away." he sighed and shook his head, "I searched for you. Asked every member of that cast and every member of the crew. No-one saw you leave. Your room was empty, dress on the hanger and everything else packed away into their bags and not any indication that you'd ever been there. And all I could think was, 'where would she go without saying goodbye to me'. Oh, I was going soft"

"We're friends, I didn't want to go - and I didn't want to go without saying anything to anyone but I had to. I had to."

"The roses died, but I've still got that bottle of wine. It'll have aged nicely by now. Next time i get out I'll get it for you" he said with a smirk.

And you laughed, "I'll hold you to it"

"It's a deal"

"Don't think you're getting a kiss"

He shrugged, "Your company is more than enough, Miss Campbell"

 **XXX Pt 3 XXX**

"So get this" Sam said, looking up at you, Dean and Cas from his laptop, making sure he had all of your attention before he read, _"Tragedy strikes as third promising star dies tragically day before performance"_

"Go on" you said, walking over to your twin's side and looking over his shoulder at the laptop.

"Padma Messer is the third promising young… opera singer to be found dead in the Chicago Civic Opera House" He said, his face falling as he read the words 'opera singer' and your eyes lit up.

You nudged him out the way and Sam moved to let you sit on his knee and read the article, "The aspiring star was found on the stage of the opera house three hours before the final dress rehearsal for the critically acclaimed ' Andrea Chénier', the soperano was the third woman cast to play the part of _Maddalena de Coigny_ for this performance, after both the lead _,_ Charlotte Auttenberg, and stand in,Katina Ivanov also died in similar circumstances - police who have investigated say that the tragedies were all coincidental but have no further are currently being refunded…" you trailed off, scanning over the rest of the article. "Right, so we're going?" you asked.

Dean sighed quietly, "Y/N, I don't think this-"

"This is our kind of thing. Come on, we've not had anything in weeks"

The three men looked at each other, but none of them could find an argument against going, or leaving you behind, so you all went. You had to admit you were excited, it was a chance to get back to an opera house, whatever the situation. When you arrived, the police cordon was still in place. You all went to the motel, Sam and Dean changed into FED suits and went to the opera house to speak with the police and investigate the crime scene.

XXX

"So she was hung from the lighting rig, and her throat and wrists were slit too?" you asked.

Sam nodded, "All three of them were. The police are keeping it quiet so they don't cause panic."

"But they're desperate to make the show go ahead. They're looking for someone to take the part, they're crazy-"

"I'll do it" The room froze. "I can do it, if they're so desperate I won't have a problem with me-"

"No!"

"Why not? You'll all be there. We know it's a ghost, we can handle this"

"We're not going to use you as bait" Cas said, his voice thick with protectiveness.

"I can handle it. I'll have my gun on me, and an iron blade. You'll be in the wings, nothing could-" _go wrong._

"Don't. Don't say what you were about to say because it'll happen then" Dean growled.

"How would we even manage to get back stage during the performance anyway? There's hundred of people, we couldn't sneak in"

You thought for a second, then thought for longer, trying to find an alternative to what you had. You bit your lip, then said, "Crowley"

XXX

You walked in through the front doors of the Civic Opera House, your 'manager' by your side. Crowley had agreed eagerly when you phoned him. He wasn't overly pleased by the thought of you in danger, but once you had explained the full plan, he was on board. "Now Darling, leave all the talking to me."

"Enough of the 'darling' Crowley"

"Enough of the 'Crowley', Darling. Remember, for now, it's Mr MacLeod"

"Yes Fergus"

He grinned. Suddenly he spotted the man he was looking for, " Mr Accursio"

The tall man turned on his heels to see Crowley and you standing side by side, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Fergus MacLeod, we spoke on the phone."

"Ah yes, Mr MacLeod, yes, please come this way." he lead you through to his office upstairs. "Please, have a seat. So," he looked at you with intrigue, "this must be Miss Campbell. May I just say, I'm honoured"

"Why thank you" you smiled slightly.

"Now," Crowley interrupted, "we must speak about security. No offense intended, but I have little faith in your current security system. If we are going to go ahead with this proposal, I'm implementing my own trusted security team."

"I understand, but-"

"No. I don't think you heard me. If this is to go ahead, I will be using my own security team for my client. There are other opera houses, Mr Accursio" Crowley said firmly.

The man faltered, panicking slightly. You knew that you had had a reputation back in the day, but you had believed it had died out. Mr Accursio sat forward, "Um, I'm sure that we can sort out something, please, go on. Your security team? Yes? I'm sure we'll be able to accommodate that for you. Is there anything else?"

Crowley grinned.

XXX

Almost a week had passed. Tomorrow would be the day before the show - you had decided not to do a proper rehearsal tomorrow. It wouldn't be safe. Sam had done his research and found out who the ghost was - a woman who had been rejected in several auditions, had gone out, gotten drunk, fallen badly and died; her ghost still blamed the theatre and was determined to kill of women who took parts she would likely have had. But she had been cremated. No-one could figure out why the murders had begun so long after her death, Sam believed that something had been disturbed during renovations.

You returned to the hotel after your last rehearsal. You had spoken to your brothers, reassuring them that this would be an easy hunt, that you would be fine. Then you went back to your room you were sharing with Cas.

You were barely in the door before Cas enveloped you in a hug. You wrapped your arms around him, "Cas?" He stood silently for a while, his eyes closed, breathing loudly near your ear. "Cas, honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like this" he said, "I don't know if I can keep you safe."

You rubbed his arms, kissed his cheek, "It's okay. We'll go tomorrow, it will be controlled, I'll be safe. It's going to be okay."

He hugged you tighter, buried his head in your shoulder, "I still don't like this"

XXX

 _(NEXT MORNING)_

 _Castiel burst into the room, "Sam! Dean! Where is Y/N?"  
_

 _The brothers blinked awake, "What?"_

 _"She's gone"  
_

 _Dean bolted up in bed, "What do you mean 'she's gone'?!"_

 _"I was knocked out, when I woke, Y/N was missing"_

 _Sam started pulling on clothes, "We need to get to the opera house"_

 _Y/N stood on her tiptoes, centre stage, gasping for breath - the thick rope was tight around her throat but she wasn't being hung yet. The ghost flitted in and out of her vision. She had woken in the theatre, in her dress for Maddalena de Coigny. For a while she had struggled but soon she realised the more she did, the tighter the noose got._

 _Y/N let out a scream as her wrist was slit open. Suddenly she was hauled into the air by the rope. She was choking, bleeding - Cas had been right to be afraid._

 _Her other wrist was slit and she screamed through the rope that was crushing her throat and vocal chords. She was going to die, she was going to die. She felt her neck begin to be sliced, but then she was falling. Strong arms held her, tore off the noose, clamped cloth over her wounds. She was blacking out._ Come on. Come on, Love…

 _Sam, Dean and Cas ran into the main theatre, seeing Y/N lying on the stage. They rushed over to her, securing the cloths to her wrists and neck. "We're here, Y/N, we're here." Sam muttered as he cradled her head, holding the cloth firmly to her neck._

 _"Come on sis" Dean said, more to himself, "You're strong, you can do this, you can do this."  
_

 _Cas stood beside them, looking round for the ghost that had harmed his girlfriend. Then she was behind him and the angel had no time to react before he was thrown from the stage and into the audience, up the left ailse. Blood ran down his face. Almost as soon as the ghost had appeared, it let out a scream and vanished again._

 _"Hey, over here!" they turned to see Crowley storming on stage, "You've got salt and iron, yes?"  
_

 _"What? Yes" Sam answered, frowning up at the demon.  
_

 _He threw him a necklace from across the stage, "I got rid of the ghost temporarily, but you need to destroy-"  
_

 _He was thrown across the stage as the ghost appeared where he had stood. Sam's eyes widen in shock. He put the necklace down, pouring salt over it before smashing it over and over again with the handle of his cast steel blade. The ghost screamed, burning up as she tried to get to them._

 _Crowley clambered to his feet, teleporting across the stage to the opposite wings to grab the first aid kit, then back the Winchester's side. "Here"_

 _They took it from him, quickly bandaging Y/N's wrists and putting a large plaster over the smaller slice on her neck. She tried to say something, but whatever it had been came out as a entirely inaudible whispered before she lost consciousness completely._

XXX

You sat in your hotel room. Pale, tired, worse for wear, with your brothers and boyfriend around you. Cas had healed you as soon as he was back by your side, but you still weren't completely right.

"I'm doing the show"

"What?"

"I'm still going to do the show. I've got more than a day to recover, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded, "Yes"

The three men stood in the wings, watching on. For Cas, it was wonderful - just like the personal concerts he had grown to know. But for her brothers, it was simply stunning. Neither brother had ever had the chance to see her perform on stage until now. Both stood, mouths ajar, staring wide eyed at their sister. She was amazing! They knew she was good, she could never have gotten where she did if she wasn't, but she was more than good - she was exceptional! And they were so, so proud.

XXX

You walked back to your dressing room at the end of the opera, beaming with the feeling of the performance resonating in your veins. You shut the door behind you and stripped out of the heavy gown, undoing your hair and wiping off your make up. Quickly you get dressed, eager to see Sam, Dean and Cas after the show, you were desperate to know what they thought of it.

You turned to go out, and then you saw a familiar sight. Though Crowley had seemingly vanished after ensuring that you were in safe hands. He clearly hadn't gone far. A large bunch of rose, a bottle of wine and a note. You picked up the bottle, reading the label in amusement - it was expensive, you could tell that much. You couldnt' help but smile at the bouquet and wine.

Curiosity rose in you as you picked up the note. _'Dear Y/N Campbell, never have I been more pleased to see a woman on stage than seeing you tonight. You are as talented and beautiful as ever. Perhaps I would have the chance to hear that perfect voice again, Love? Yours truly, Fergus MacLeod xxx'._

 **XXX Pt 4 (NSFW) XXX**

It hadn't taken much to convince your brothers and Cas to let you take time out from hunting every now and again to return to the stage. After seeing you performing in La Mamma Morta, they had seen just how suited you were to performing, and how much you loved it.

You'd been performing periodically, with Crowley as your manager, despite resistance from your brothers and boyfriend, and initial reluctance from you. You'd performed in 7 different shows in just over a year, usually in one off special events or a very short running show. Anything you wanted to do, Crowley had managed to achieve for you, and Cas had made sure he was there every step of the way.

Cas had quickly challenged Crowley for the position of your number one fan. Your boyfriend hadn't missed a single show, or rehearsal for that matter. From the revival of your musical career, there hadn't been a single time you had looked out into the stalls and not seen your angelic boyfriend sitting to attention in the front row, his eyes fixed on you, and a look of awe you could see on his face even with the glaring stage lights. Crowley kept up his traditional gifts after every performance, but his physical appearances were few and far between on show nights. You had a feeling Cas had frightened him off, not that you minded that much.

You had just received a confirmation call a few hours after your most recent audition, excitement coursed through you as you sprinted through the bunker from your room to the kitchen, where you knew the boys were. "I got the part!" you squealed as you burst into the room, catching Cas off guard as you leapt towards him and hugged him hyperly. He hugged you in return, surprise melting into a warm smile.

"Which part?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Queen of the Night, in The Magic Flute" you grinned, still wrapped in Cas's arms.

"Well done" Dean smiled, "No idea what that is, but congrats Sis"

"I can't wait to see it, Y/N" Cas said softly, close to your ear before he kissed your forehead.

XXX

Rehearsals had started as usual, Cas watched you sing and start working out your blocking - before a crisis in Heaven had forced him to back upstairs. He'd apologised over the phone every night he was away, but they situation was complicated and it required him to stay in in Heaven until it was dealt with - you'd told him a thousand times that it was alright, that you understood, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty for missing out. It turned out that he would actually miss the performance as well - it was a one night only show and there was no way he would be able to make it.

He'd apologised a thousand more times, and in turn you'd told him it was okay - you promised him that you would get a recording for him, so he could see it. (Even though he said that it wouldn't be the same and he wouldn't be there for you on the night.)

XXX

You did get him a recording. Crowley had hired a professional and sorted it for you.

It was about a week after the performance when Cas eventually made it back to the Bunker. He hugged you tight and apologised yet again before asking for the recording.

You had to leave for another audition, so you sent Cas in search of Sam or Dean, figuring they could help him actually play it and that they'd like to see it as well.

XXX

 _"Dean?" Cas called, "Sam?"_

 _"Cas, you're back" Dean smiled.  
_

 _"Yes" he nodded, "Y/N gave me this to watch" he showed the older Winchester the DVD you'd given him.  
_

 _"Oh is that, what's it - Night Queen? Yeah?"  
_

 _"The Queen of the Night" Cas corrected. "Y/N suggested you and Sam might want to watch it as well"_

 _"Yeah man, I'll get Sam and we can put it on"  
_

 _"Thank you Dean"  
_

 _…_

 _"God, that's weird" Dean muttered to Sam, his eyes fixed on the screen.  
_

 _"It's not weird, it's outright scary!" Sam said, "she looks… completely different"  
_

 _"She looks lethal!"  
_

 _Cas made no comment, discreetly trying to pull his trenchcoat over his lap. She did looks different, she did look scary, and indeed perhaps lethal - though all three men had seen her hunt before and knew it was true under the 'right' circumstances._ _Weird, perhaps. Scary, yes. Different, definately. Lethal, agreed. But also incredibly beautiful - in an unusual way, a way he hadn't seen before._

That had been the first time Cas had watched the DVD of your performance. He had Dean show him again how to work the DVD player, and since then he had watched it 7 times in total.

He was mesmerised by your performance. The role of the Queen of the Night was so different from the other parts he had seen you play. Usually, you were cast as the protagonist, the female lead, the 'goodie' of the opera. The Queen was not like that. You walked across the stage with a presence of intimidating authority. The frightening glare that crossed your features, sent warmth to his pit of his stomach, a tingling arousal that he was only vaguely familiar with. The dominance you displayed through your character, along with the cold indifference that showed on your face, caused an uncomfortable tightness at his crotch. He couldn't stop watching. He had managed to hide his body's reaction from the Winchesters, but now, alone in your room, there was no need to hide.

It was late evening when you got home to find Cas waiting in your room, watching the DVD again; his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his hand putting slight pressure on the notable bulge at the crotch of his trousers.

"Hi Cas" you said, your voice low and smooth and smug as ever, having just found your boyfriend touching himself to a recording of you, you felt it was justified.

The poor angel jumped up, blushing furiously, "I-I… Hi, Y/N…"

You smiled sweetly, walking across the room to him. You were still in your audition clothes - you had always been dedicated to auditions, including dressing appropriately for the part you were auditioning for; usually you would change before you got back to the Bunker, but being eager to see Cas again after so long, you hadn't bothered. You were wearing a long black skirt, tight to your knees then flared out, the highest of heels, along with a black corset and with your hair scraped back into a tight, high ponytail. Cas's eyes were wide, his hands twitched by his sides, until one moved to try to cover himself and relieve his embarrassment a little.

You took that hand and held it as you pulled him close to you. Your other hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, as your body pressed against his. You could feel his hardened length against the base of your stomach. "What's up Darling? You seem tense" you smiled smugly.

He faltered, breathing heavily, his chest heaving, his lips parted, ready to say something but not knowing what. "Y-Your performance was… incredible. It- I…"

You slid your hands under his coats, knowing your hands were still cold from the brief chat you'd had with Crowley outside the Bunker before heading in. Cas sucked in a breath, "And that's got you all hot and bothered babe?"

"It's… different, from what else you've done. It's… mesmerising- you're mesmerising"

"And what about me was so mesmerising, Castiel?" you asked, having a feeling you knew the answer already.

"You…" the angel blushed brightly, "the way you… It's hard to explain" he mumbled.

"Well," you said softly, "is it what I was wearing?"

"No, if you looked at someone like that wearing fluffy pyjamas it would be just the same" he said seriously, making you laugh.

"So it's the way I was looking at them?"

"…yes, and …how you… moved."

"Because I was acting dominant, Cas honey?

"I, um… I think so, yes"

You grinned. Until then you would never have said either you or Cas were dominant in bed, it wasn't something that had ever happened. "Do you want me to be dominant, Castiel?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly, and he swallowed. "I… yes"

"It's up to you honey" you told him seriously, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, babe" you cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly.

He nodded, "I want you… to be… d-dominant… please" he was blushing furiously, stumbling over his words with embarrassment, having never said such a thing is his long lifetime,

"You trust me?" he nodded. "Good boy" you muttered close to his ear as you kissed his cheek. Cas shuddered slightly, letting out a shaky breath. "Promise me you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable, or if you want me to stop"

"I promise"

"Thank you" Then you changed your demeanor, acting more like a character in a show than your usual self. You took a hold of his tie, loosening it enough to allow you to slip it over his collar. Slowly you started to unbutton his shirt, Cas moved to help but you stopped him, looking up at him authoritatively through your eyelashes. "Tut tut, no" you shook your head, continuing to unbutton his shirt by yourself. His eyes widened, and his lip was caught between his teeth again. Castiel was twitching to do something, to move - but there was nothing he could do.

You dragged your fingertips down his toned chest, over his nipples, making him shudder. You tugged off his trenchcoat, then his suit jacket, then his shirt, each landing on top of each other on the floor behind him. You stepped back and Castiel's chest heaved as he watched you standing, watching him.

He looked completely stunned (and in your mind, shamelessly stunning), standing there bare chested, his tie hanging round his neck - his lips now parted, his eyes wide, his heart pounding, his arousal still painfully obvious below his belt. You stood in front of him and turned your back, pulling your hair over one shoulder, "Undo my corset for me, angel" Immediately Castiel began to untie the bow at the top and unlacing it, you let it fall to the ground. "Now unzip my skirt" at the back of your skirt was a single button and a long zip, which he quickly took care of - your skirt fell from your hips to the floor, leaving you only in black lacy panties and your heels. You could hear the aroused shudder in your boyfriend's breathing.

As you pulled the bobble from your hair and shook it free, you walked round him to your bed, sitting and taking off your heels before lying on your back, your hands behind your head, your head and shoulders propped up on your pillows. You sighed happily, looking at Cas - his soft lips parted, staring at you with lust and love, looking lost but so happy. "Come here Cas" you ordered softly, so he came to the side of the bed beside you, waiting to be told what to do next, watching you eagerly. You sat up and caught his tie in your hand, gently you tugged it, and pulled him down to kiss you deeply. You put your hand on his waist, and guided him to straddled your hips. You sat up, kissing him fiercely.

Then you pushed him away, smiling teasingly. Cas looked at you, eyes wide with confusion and passion.

"Lie back" you instructed, softly. "Now touch yourself" he hesitated, "go ahead"

Slowly, his eyes still on you, he undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, pushing down both his trousers and boxers enough to let his cock spring free. "Go on" you encouraged softly, rolling onto your side, gently scraping your nails down his chest as he took his cock in his hand and began to work his length, a low groan escaping his lips. His head rolled back, his eyes shutting. "Keep going" you whispered in his ear. You began to kiss his neck, grazing your teeth over his skin, kissing and sucking a dark hickey there, the first of several.

"Oh" he moaned lowly, "Y/N, ohhh, Y/N…" he was getting close.

You caught his wrist, "Stop" Your boyfriend let out a strained whimper, "not yet, angel" you sat up, then straddled this toned stomach, his hard cock against your arse. You leant down until you were all but lying on top of him, you kissed his chest, up the centre, along the line of his defined muscles, until you reached his neck. You undid his tie and sat up. "Hands" you said, he raised both arms until they lay on either side of his head, you took one, then the other, and guided them through the bars of your headboard where you tied them carefully, not too tight as to hurt him, not too loose so that it would fall off.

His pupils were blown wide when you looked down at him, "I want… please…" he uttered, gazing up at you.

"What do you want, honey? It's alright, you can tell me"

His lip trembled slightly, "I- I want…" you and Cas slept together fairly regularly, but he still struggled with _saying_ anything remotely sexual, for your angel, sexual language was still entirely foreign on his tongue.

"Go on, tell me" you encouraged, leaning in to kiss his neck and cheek.

"I- I want you to- to…"

"Go on, tell me, honey"

"I w-want you to…" his voice faded to the slightest of whispers, "I want… you to- to… _fuck_ me"

"Good boy" you whispered, caressing his blushing red cheek, "Say please"

"Please" he said quickly, desperately.

"Thank you" you moved over a moment to rid yourself of your underwear, having done so, you quickly pulled off Cas's trousers and boxers for him, seeing as he was all tied up. Then you straddled him again, your wet entrance hovering over his long, hard cock.

"Please," he whispered, "please, please, please…" The strain was evident in his entire body, so desperate for you.

"Please what, Cas?"

"… fuck me" he whimpered.

"Again"

"F-fuck me"

"Louder"

"Please fuck me, Y/N, please, please. Y/N, I want you to fuck me, please fuck me, fuck me, Y/N, please" he groaned, loud enough that you actually had some concern that your brothers might here, despite the distance between your room and theirs'.

"Good boy" you lowered yourself slightly, guiding his cock to your entrance, and just lowered yourself enough that the head of his cock was just inside you and no more, before lifting your hips again. At the same time you rubbed your thumbs over his sensitive, peaked nipples.

The angel moaned loudly, his head thrown back, eyes shut. "Please, Y/N, please, please"

"Well, since you asked me so nicely, darling" you leant down to kiss him, he kissed you passionately in return, straining upward to do so. You lowered yourself onto him, sinking down on his thick length until he was filling you. Cas groaned against your lips, you struggled not to do the same.

Cas thrust up into you, hitting your g-spot immediately. You let out a breathy cry, moving your hands to hold on to his shoulders, bowing your head and burying it into his shoulder as he continued to thrust vigorously, drawing out more cries from you. "…Cas, ah, Castiel, fuck, Cas, ah, ah, ahh…"

"Y/N, untie me, please, please" he panted, beginning to slow down his pace.

You nodded, breathing heavily, trying to clear your very quickly clouded mind. With one arm you held yourself up as you hastily untied his tie from around his wrists. Immediately his arms were around you as he sat forward, kissing and nipping gently at your collarbones, as he rocked his hips into you.

"Come on Cas" you moaned with a grin, "Make me cum" He nodded, kissing at your throat as his hands roamed over your back, arse and thighs. He picked up his pace again, his hand slid between your bodies, easily finding and torturously rubbing your clit. "I'm close" you breathed, knocking Cas's chin up to see you so you could kiss him.

"I love you" Cas muttered against your lips.

"I love you too darling" you said, it was rushed and strained, but it was true. "Ohh, Cas…"

Your moan only encouraged him, and within seconds you both came, you came first, then Cas; all the tension in your body dissipating. He held you close to him, nuzzling his head against your shoulder. Instantly, Cas had cleaned you both up. You lay back together, wrapped in each other's arms. "Did you enjoy that?" you asked with a grin.

"I did, yes"

"Would you want to do it again?"

"Yes" he answered quickly, blushing slightly.

You kissed him gently, "I'll keep it in mind"

 **XXX AU Prequel (Reader x Crowley) XXX**

You were pulling the hair pins out of your hair as you walked along the corridor. You pushed the door of your dressing room open without a second thought, sitting down the hair pins on the table beside the door. You jumped as a familiar, but surprising voice said, "Hello Y/N"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" you asked, looking between him and your brothers. You hadn't seen any of them since you left - you text Sam every other week, and Dean occasionally too. But not your Dad, you hadn't seen nor heard from him since you left.

"You're coming with us"

"Where? Why? Sam what's going on?"

Sam tried to speak, but all he got out was your name before John cut him off. "We're this damn close to catching that yellowed eyed ass and we need more than the three of us to finish this"

You stared. "The demon that killed Mum? That's what this is about?" you asked timidly.

"Yes, what the Hell else would it be?" John snapped.

You flinched, bowing your head slightly. "I- why me? Why do you need… me?"

"Why you?" you flinched again as he barked at you, "Because you're a part of this family, that's why!"

"I… I…"

Beside you the door opened quickly, and was quickly shut again as Fergus walked in, a look of confusion and anger on his face. He placed down the bouquet of roses and bottle of wine he had in his hands, "What's going on here, Love?" He asked, looking to your father and brothers as he came to stand beside you protectively.

You panicked, quickly you tired to steer him back out the room, "Fergus, not just now" you pleaded quietly, pushing gently against his chest, "Just leave it, it's nothing"

"And who the Hell's this?" John snapped.

You flinched, not looking round, "He- he's a friend"

Your heart pounded in your chest. Fergus saw your panic, your fear; he took your hands in his and lowered then to waist height. "It's alright," he said quietly, "it's alright Love."

"Fergus please, just-"

"Y/N, keep your damn boyfriend out of this" Your father growled behind you.

"He's not-"

"Do I look like I give a damn? It's nothing to do with him so-"

"So what?" Fergus interrupted, his face set and angry. "So make me leave so you can continue to _shout abuse at your daughter?_ Sorry, I am presuming that you would be John, yes? The absentee, demeaning, critical, selfish, arrogant, bastard of a father that Y/N has had to live with, and compete against for any kind of personal recognition, or personal choice, or individuality for her entire life. She is more wonderful than you could ever realise because you are so caught up in your own little world, your own little agenda - and you are so bloody determined to drag those around you into a fight that isn't their's."

"What do you know about anything! You're just some-"

"I know more than you think, John Winchester"

He froze, as did your brother's. You turned to stare at Fergus, you whispered his name, "How did you know?"

He gently placed a hand on your back, "I heard a rumour, I checked it out. It's alright, Y/N, I know everything"

"But…?"

"Hush, Love, I'll explain later."

"You'll explain right now!" John shouted, storming over and grabbing your arm to pull you away.

 _Slap!_ "Don't you dare touch her like that!" Fergus roared back, standing in front of you, acting as a shield between you and your father. You held your arm, sore from the unnecessary force and bleeding slightly from your father's nails scraping over your skin. " _You_ will not touch her ever again!"

"What right have you got to tell me-"

"What right do you have? To emotionally abuse your daughter. _Parenthood doesn't give you the right to make their lives miserable!_ "

Behind John, Sam and Dean looked back and forth between each other and you. The three of you had always left the same - if given the oportunity, you would get revenge on the thing that had killed Mum, but otherwise, you would get on with your lives, doing as you did. There wasn't any overall end game, like your father had obsessively lived for all your life.

John was fuming, face red, fists clenched. Instinctively you backed away, hoping he wasn't going to try to grab you again - praying he wasn't going to try to fight Fergus. "We're leaving" John growled.

Behind his back Sam and Dean looked to each other, Dean shook his head and Sam nodded once. Both brothers took a breath, and braced themselves "We're not going" Dean said.

"WHAT?!" John spun to look at them.

"We're not going" Sam repeated, "You can't force us"

For a moment it looked like your father was ready to fight both your brothers at once, Sam seized up, expecting backlash, while Dean braced himself for a fight. Then John turned on his heels and stormed to the door. Once there he stopped and turned to Fergus, "If I ever see you again I will kill you"

"Stay away from Y/N and you'll never see me" he retorted. At that John left, slamming the door.

You ran froward to your brothers, both of them hugging you at once, all but suffocating you. "He's gone to far, Y/N", Dean said. "We tried to talk him out of coming for you but he wouldn't have it - I'm sorry"

"Wasn't you fault" You muttered against his chest.

"We shouldn't have let him to that to you though" Sam added, rubbing your back.

"It's done now" The three of you pulled back at little, looking at each other. Dean broke off and turned to Fergus, "Don't get me wrong, if you'd spoke to our Dad like that in any other situation I would have had you, but thanks for that, thanks for standing up for her." Dean and Fergus shook hands.

"Doesn't matter who it is," Fergus said, "No-one gets to her like that, not ever"

Dean looked satisfied with that answer and he nodded. Sam put his arm around your shoulder and hugged you to his side, your twin towered above you but he was a comfort to have near you.

Dean smiled at you, "You've got a good man here, Y/N"

"We're not…" you mumbled, trailing off as Fergus gave you a coy smile.

"That's up to you, Love"

"I- I…"

"I think we should give them some privacy" Dean said to Sam and the two quickly began to leave, "We'll wait for you in the foyer"

You nodded and watched them leave. Fergus walk up to you, standing close to you, looking you in the eye. "Should I have waited until they left?"

"Maybe" you laughed nervously. "How did you know about my family?" you asked quickly.

"That's a long story, Y/N, but I will tell you, just not right now. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then all you need to know is that I'm not a bad person, and I'll do anything for you… and I'm not entirely comfortable telling you everything with your two hunter brothers outside."

"You're… not human?"

"Not quite, is that a problem?"

You took a breath but shook your head, "No, not to me"

"Well that's good" He gently cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over your cheek bone.

Your heart pounded, but you took that moment into your control and leant up, pressing your lips to his. He kissed back firmly, pulling you to him, firm hands on your hips. "Fergus" you mumbled against his lips. That gave him an opportunity, and he slipped his tongue past your lips; your tongues danced around each other's mouths. His arms came to wrap tightly around your back, pressing you both together, and a soft moan escaped your lips.

Short, soft kisses were exchanged until Fergus muttered, "Aren't your brothers waiting, Love?"

"…yes"

"And you still need to get changed"

"Mm hm"

"And I think I may be at risk if I have to wait with those two out there"

You laughed, "I never asked you to leave"


	18. Chapter 18

**Imagine Cas falling asleep with his head on your lap**

Cas had been confused since he'd become 'human', since Metatron had stolen his grace. He was still figuring out eating, walking everywhere and all the other little human problems.

Sam was tiding away the dishes from dinner, Dean was out working on the Impala after a minor scrape yesterday and Cas and I were hanging out in the 'living room'.

I lay back along the sofa, reading through an article on my phone. It wasn't a case as far as I could tell. I was keeping an eye on Cas too, I'd given him a rubix cube a few days ago to keep him occupied; he had it in his hands, but for the moment he'd given up twisting it.

He was slumped forward, eyes half shut. He was beginning to fall asleep. "Cas" I said softly.

He jumped slightly, dropping the rubix cube. He blinked a few times before looking over at me, "Y/N?"

"You're tired Cas, you need to go to sleep."

"No, I'm- I'm sure I'm fine. I just need, um, coffee…" he mumbled.

I shook my head, sitting up, "You've had three. Come here"

"Why?"

"Just come over here"

Cas stood up wearily and shuffle across the room to me, sitting down by my side. "What am I doing…?"

"Lie down for a little bit, you don't have to go to sleep, just close your eyes and get some rest"

"Here?"

"Yeah, I'll wake you up if anything happens" Not that it would, there hadn't been anything in days, a was an occasional period of rest for us.

He blinked, "…okay" Though clearly confused, he lay down, curled up in the space beside me, he glanced up hesitantly before resting his head on my leg. He shuffled around until he was comfortable, his shoulder flush against my thigh, his head on my leg, his hand resting softly by his head.

"You warm enough?" I asked.

"I uh, I'm a little cold"

I pulled down the blanket that was folded over the back of the sofa and spread it over the poor ex angel. He snuggled in closer, sighing softly, a smile spreading over his features. "There you go"

"Thank you Y/N"

Within minutes Cas was deep in sleep, breathing gently. I ran my hand back and forth over his shoulder. Eventually I felt myself drifting off too, I rested my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes.

I woke up to quiet sniggering. I blinked awake, squinting slightly. Dean stood with his arms folded, grinning hysterically. "What do you want?" I mumbled.

"Just wanted to know if I should be congratulating the happy couple" he smirked.

I looked down at Cas for a moment, he was fast asleep, the blanket pulled tight up to his chin. I found myself smiling, then looked back at Dean with a straight face, "Piss off"

He laughed, "Later Lovebirds"

"Shut it, you'll wake him up"


	19. Chapter 19

**Imagine Gabriel turning you into a baby and Dean having to look after you until it's reversed**

 **Requested by 'lilgaga98' - You should make a one-shot out of this! I'd definitely read it**

 _"The thing is" the Trickster - well, actually Gabriel as you'd just found out - said, "Deano needs to learn to take responsibility - especially for you, Sugar. So don't take this personally" he smirked, and clicked his fingers._

X

"Y/N?!" Dean called, "Y/N! Where the Hell…?" he turned a corner and saw the open door. He could hear someone talking, someone familiar. He stormed in to see Gabriel, holding a baby. "Dude what the…?"

"Finally!" he sighed, "Y/N's just stopped crying - seriously, I thought you would have got here sooner! Right, here you go - good luck. Learn the lesson" Gabriel forced the baby - forced Y/N into Dean's arms, then was gone.

"Wait, wait, wait! Gabriel! Gabriel!" The baby let out a whimper, having been completely silent since Dean had entered the room. Dean's head snapped round to look at the tiny child that had been thrust into his arms, Y/N whimpered quietly again, chubby fingers grabbing at his plaid shirt. "Shh, shh, shh" Dean mumbled, gently rocking the little child, "It's okay, it's okay" _I'm going to kill that angel._

"Hey Dean! Dean!" came the familiar call from Sam.

"In here" he called back quietly.

Sam came into view through the open door, "Did I just hear…?" then he saw Y/N, still recognizable due to the tiny child sized versions of the clothes they'd both seen her wearing earlier on. "Gabriel"

"Uh, yeah, what do you think?" Dean snapped, still rocking the now-infant-version of his best friend in his arms.

"What did he say?"

"Gabriel? He complained that he thought I'd come back quicker then handed me Y/N… and he said 'learn the lesson'"

"What lesson?"

"Exactly"

The majority of the rest of the was spent trying to keep Y/N out of harms way in the bunker, between heavy, precariously balanced books, random weapons lying around and the kitchen as a generally bad area, it was proving harder than anticipated.

Dean couldn't leave Y/N's side, any time he did she would just scream and scream until he came back, and she fought incessantly against Sam. "Will you just go to sleep, Y/N, come on! You would sleep all day normally if we let you" Dean hissed at the child in his arms before continuing to gently bounce her and hum 'Smoke On The Water'.

Sam came back into the room, "Figured out what Gabe meant about 'learning the lesson' yet?"

"No. Unless it's not to have kids because, man, I get the point."

Seriously Dean, usually once we figure out what Gabriel wants us to learn it's over, right? So if can just figure out what the point in turning Y/N into a baby is, then this might finally be over"

"I don't know Sam - I can't leave her side, she just cries and cries, and clearly she doesn't want to be with you-"

"Unless Gabriel doesn't want you do get any help taking care of her!" Sam's face lit up as he had a revelation, "Dean, what if this is about taking care of Y/N, looking out for her"

"… after what happened in that bar."

"And before on the vampire hunt" Sam added lowly.

"Look, that was an accident - I didn't mean to let her get hurt, just, I wasn't looking at her and…"

"And she got kidnapped by vamps then two weeks later it happened again and she nearly got grabbed because some guy managed to put something in her drink when nobody was looking"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Not to her face"

Dean was quiet for a moment, stroking Y/N hair gently under his fingertips, "She knows I wouldn't intentionally let something happen to her." he said quietly.

"But you did!"

"When I was a demon, Sam, come on!"

A whimper escaped the infant Y/N's lips as she pouted up at Dean. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, shh, shh… Alright, alright, so I need to take better care of her, I need to look out for her more - is that it? Is that the lesson"

 _Clap, clap, clap._ "Well done boys, you finally got it" Gabriel smirked.

"Finally" Sam sighed.

"Well Deano" Gabe strolled across the room, unwrapping a toffee, "what was the lesson?"

"That I need to take better care of Y/N, I need to take more responsibility for her"

"Yes indeed-y" he popped the candy into his mouth.

"Well" Dean said, insistingly, "change her back"

Gabe swallowed the toffee, "What now? I think she's cute like this" he grinned.

"Now, Gabriel" Sam said sternly.

"Oh fine then" he clicked his fingers. Suddenly the baby in Dean's arms changed, into full adult sized Y/N. She squealed and clung onto the older Winchester, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and legs around his waist. Surprised by the sudden shift in dynamics, Dean held onto Y/N tightly, hands remaining exactly where they had been a minute ago - one hand on her back, the other on her arse.

"Dean" she said, her voice nearly a growl, "put me down"

"Yes Y/N"

They untangled their limbs from each other as Sam watched on awkwardly, and Gabriel sniggered, unwrapping more toffee.

Standing close to Dean, Y/N said, "We never speak of this again"


	20. Chapter 20

**Imagine tattooing your boyfriend, Crowley**

You sat forward in your armchair, looking at the design he wanted. "Are you sure?" you asked again.

"Yes, of course I am" Crowley said, looking up at you from where he was lying back across your sofa.

"But…" It wasn't that you didn't like that tattoo - you loved it. And it wasn't that you didn't want to tattoo Crowley - you did. …You just knew that this kind of thing usually went badly. Yes, you loved the design. It was a dragon, wrapped around two letters - your initials.

See, you'd done loads of cover ups before, and 90% or more had been names, or initials, or some kind of representation of a partner - and they were getting covered up because something had gone _wrong_. And it wasn't that you had any doubts or anything about you and Crowley, it was just that there was a lot of room for _something_ to… _go wrong_.

"Love, what is it?" he asked, sitting up. The demons would never recognise Crowley if they saw him in your apartment - a few months into your relationship, Crowley stopped wearing suits when he appeared in your flat, he'd wear jeans and a hoodie, or a tshirt, soon he stopped careing about wearing a top at all. He liked showing off his tattoos. So did you, but you didn't wear a suit all the time and your ink was always on show, well, most of it. You'd touched up a few of this older tattoos not long after you met.

"Nothing's wrong, it just…"

"Just?"

"… I've seen this kind of thing end badly, that's all - I've seen it a lot" You lowered your eyes to the floor, somehow finding it difficult to say that to his face.

"Y/N, Love" Crowley said softly, standing then kneeling in front of you, "what makes you think _this_ could go wrong?"

"I don't… It's not that…" you took a breath, sighed softly. "I don't think we could go wrong, but I don't think that nothing could happen to us. That nothing could happen to you, or _me_ \- monsters, angels, demons… _people_ ; there's a lot out there against _us_ , against you, against me…"

"Nothing is going to get to you, or me; or us. I promise."

"But Darling, you can't promise. Anything could happen at any time, I don't want to be a bitter memory to cover up"

"You won't be" he cupped your cheek and kissed you sweetly. "Now come on, let's get this started."

You sighed in resignation, smiling at him. "Okay, yeah okay"

Crowley was a good 'customer', not that he really was a customer, but he was good none the less, he stayed so still for you. You got into a rhythm, got focused and zoned out. And Crowley knew just to leave you be, not to talk, or distract you, just leave you to your work. You weren't like that with the public - you made small talk, calmed down nervous people, took a little longer because that's what's expected, but Crowley was a nice break from that.

The new tattoo was placed over his heart and took up roughly an even quarter of his chest. He lay back and watched you silently, fondness in his eyes. Being right handed, you sat on his left side, leaning over him.

He lay as still as a statue, his hands behind his head. He was breathing so slowly and evenly i questioned whether he was breathing at all. In relativity, it didn't take long at all.

You ran your hand over his fresh tattoo, staring at your own initials on his skin. You smiled, "All done"

He sat up, grinning. Cupping your cheek in his hand he kissed you sweetly, "Thank you, Love" he leant back, cupping your face in his hands, "And don't worry - don't worry about anything happening to us. I won't allow it"

"I know you won't"


	21. Chapter 21

**Imagine Gadreel getting angry at Castiel when he bring you home from a hunt injured (brief injury to reader)**

XXX

Cas carried you in the door of the bunker, using his grace to open and close it. The hex had just hit you, barely grazed you, but it's effects were still felt - it had been some sort of pyro hex, and the agony from your ankle to your thigh initially left you unable to walk, and in serious pain. Cas had tried to heal it, but found he couldn't.

"Do you think you can walk?" Cas asked, once we were a few metres inside.

"Well, we can only find out" you answered through clenched teeth. He carefully lowered you to your feet, you good leg first. Both your feet were now on the ground, but your uninjured leg and Cas were still holding up your body weight. "Ready to catch me, just in case?"

He nodded, ready to make a verbal response when he was cut off, "Just in case of what?"

You looked up to see Gadreel suddenly standing a few metres away, a look of concern on his face. "Gadreel!" you smiled. Automatically your legs moved to take you to him and hug him now that you were back, but you put your weight down on your injured leg - pain shot through you and your leg buckled, sending you towards the floor.

Both angels rushed forward to catch you, but Gadreel was quicker, catching you awkwardly in his arms. You winced, trying to mask your pain. Eyes full of worry, he lowered you to sit on the floor as he crouched beside you, bracing you to sit back against his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Just a witch, nearly had her, but she just got me - don't worry, it's nothing really" you rambled, trying to distract yourself from your pain.

"And where were you?" he asked sternly, looking up at Cas.

"I was preoccupied with another witch"

"You should have been watching Y/N!"

You started, "Gadreel, don't-"

"You promised me, brother, that you would look after Y/N while I could not!" After his act of heroism in Heaven, Gadreel had been in a long recovery, rarely leaving the bunker.

"Gadreel, I am sorry for what-"

"No, enough - if you had kept your word, Y/N would not be injured now" he growled.

"Gadreel, please" you said quietly, making him look back to you with softer eyes.

"I am sorry for shouting, Y/N" he said, "I will take you to your room and tend to your injury"

"Okay, Gadreel"

He positioned himself beside you, one arm around your back and the other under your thighs, his hand against the underside of your thigh, away from your injury. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, taking a loose grip of his top. "Are you ready?"

You nodded, "Yes" bracing yourself slightly. He lifted you gently, but with ease, carrying you to your room. You didn't miss the look on his face, anger, concern and a hint of guilt. "Gadreel" you said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm alright you know, I'm okay"

He frowned, "You have been injured, you cannot walk, Y/N - you are not 'okay'"

"I've been worse, this is nothing, stop worrying."

He looked at you for a moment, "This is something, you are in pain and it could have been prevented." his voice was low, irritated but still soft as he spoke to you.

"It was an accident Gadreel"

"It shouldn't have happened."

You sighed, resting your head against his chest. You were vaguely aware that he had tensed up slightly, but made nothing of it. Cas had been following behind you, silently, at a slight distance. Gadreel turned to look at him briefly to get him to open your door for him - seeing as using his grace used too much of his energy. Gadreel walked you into your room, Cas went to follow, but Gadreel quickly said, "Shut the door behind us", cutting him off.

"There was no need for that" you said quietly.

He hesitated slightly, but didn't reply. Gently he lay you on your bed, making sure your head was supported. For the next half hour, he cut off your jeans, cleaned the wound, and bound it, leaving you lying on your bed, trouserless with the most attractive angel you'd ever laid eyes on.

The sound of fading footsteps reached you from the other side of the door. There was silence for a few moments, then your door opened. Immediately Gadreel noticed you were awake. "Y/N, how are you feeling? We did not wake you, did we?" quietly he shut the door.

"I'm fine - you didn't wake me, I just… woke up" you said weakly, pretending you hadn't heard him speaking to the other angel. "Did you talk to Cas?" you asked, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"…I did - I apologised for the way I had spoken to him earlier, he forgave me"

"That's good" you smiled, pushing yourself to sit up against your pillows.

"Yes," he smiled, "it is" he stood, hesitating.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Gadreel?"

"I… yes, yes there is"

You smiled, "Come sit down and talk to me"

I'd seen Gadreel awkward several dozen times before, but this was different. His eyes widened, every muscles in his body seemed to tense and he seemed to grow slightly pale. Irregardless, he walked across the room and perched on the edge of your bed. "Y/N, I…"

"Yes?"

"I had a conversation with Castiel, a long conversation. I told him something, and he… suggested that there was something I should do about it. I…"

"Gadreel"

"Yes?"

You looked him in the eye. With one hand you reached up and cupped his cheek, he drew in a short breath, staring at you with wide eyes. You leant up to him and gently encouraged him to lean down. You pressed your lips to his, and the angel melted at the touch. His body relaxed and he leant into your kiss, his hands finding your waist.

After a moment you pulled back for breath, leaning your forehead against his, looking into his eyes. "Y/N," he said, "I think I… I think I love you"

"I think I might love you too"


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriel x Reader - Good Morning

(Human!Gabriel x hunter!Winchester!reader - injured reader, injury does not occur in this fic) Angsty af, nudity, a little romance, no smut

XXX

I woke up to the muted sound of the Impala roaring past outside. I sighed quietly, untangling myself from Gabriel's arms to reach the folded note I could see on the bedside table

Hey Sis, heading out on a quick hunt, should only take a few days. You have a rest after the last one, okay? You'll need it.  
BTW, can you warn us next time Gabriel's sleeping over?!  
Dean Sammy - see you soon kid

I smiled to myself and set the note down, cuddling back in to my duvet and Gabe. He was sound asleep, breathing lightly. I lay on my side, watching him sleep. It was a rare day when Gabriel slept longer than me, usually his hyperactive personality would have had him up and making a three course breakfast by now, but for once, Gabriel slept on.

It was such a change seeing him like this, relaxed, peaceful, calm. Not that I didn't love the way he was usually - I adored how energetic and spontaneous he was, the wide grin that nearly always spread across his face. Now as I watched him, his facial features were relaxed, his soft lips parted ever so slightly, all the tension gone from his shoulders.

Eventually he let out a low sigh, telling me that he would wake soon. He rolled over onto his side and curled up, trying to chase after sleep for a while longer. "Gabe, Sweetheart" I said quietly, cuddling closer to him, resting my hand on his side, "I know you're awake, Babe"

"No I'm not" he mumbled, nuzzling his head in against my shoulder.

"Yes you are, Honey"

"… Okay, maybe I am" he pulled back to look at me, a smile growing on his lips.

"Morning Gabriel"

"Morning Sweetie" he kissed me gently, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arm around me.

"My brothers are away on a hunt" I informed him with a smile, knowing he'd understand that I meant we had the Bunker to ourselves.

"Aw, did they leave without you, Babe?" he teased slightly.

"Yeah, they wanted me to rest after what happened on the last hunt"

Gabriel's brows furrowed, his smile gone, his voice thick with concern, "What happened on the last hunt?"

"It was nothing, I'm fine"

"Y/N, tell me what happened?" his eyes were sad now, sad and concerned.

"We were hunting a Rugaru, and it attacked me - it wasn't that bad, just a few cuts and bruises, no broken bones or anything" I spoke softly trying to calm him.

"I should have been there" he mumbled, pulling me to him again, "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, Gabe, it's fine - these things happen"

"I don't want them to happen. Let me see?"

"It's nothing, Honey, really-"

"Y/N, please, let me see" he looked at me with pleading eyes, wanting to know for himself that I was alright.

"Okay" I said softly, "okay" I sat up, first pushing the duvet back down, then pulling off my long sleeved pyjama top and shimmying out of the matching trousers, leaving me in my pants. I looked back over my shoulder at Gabe and watched as he sat up.

He crawled round to kneel in front of me. He brushed my hair back behind my shoulders, frowning. From my right shoulder, across my breasts, down my stomach and down my left leg were four long, unbroken, jagged wounds. There were a few more on my arms and legs, all stitched up now thanks to Sam and Dean.

Gabriel's eyes darted from wound to wound, I knew he was trying not to freak out. "Is- …Is that… all of them?"

"Yeah"

"There's none on your back or anything?"

"I was backed in a corner, it couldn't get to my back." I answered quietly. I knew that he'd be angry when he found out, but I hadn't wanted him dropping everything just because I'd gotten hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I knelt up, my hands on his shoulders as I hugged him close, "I didn't want you to worry"

"I'm worried now" he mumbled, carefully wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm okay"

"I want to heal you"

"But you can't Honey" A bitter sound near a whimper escaped his lips, and gently as he could he pulled me closer to him. "Gabriel, it's okay"

He sat back, despair on his face, "No it's not!" his voice cracked, "it's not okay, Y/N! I'm useless! I can't hunt with you because I've not got my Grace, I can't heal you because I've not got my Grace - I can't do anything I need to do because I don't have my stupid, fucking Grace!" he looked exhausted, devastated. I knew coming back without his Grace had been hard on him, but it was Gabriel - he didn't open up about that kind of thing, not to anyone, even me. "I want to help. I just want to help you, and I can't" his shoulders slumped forward, his head falling down to stare at his lap.

"Yes you can"

He looked up quickly, staring at me. "What?"

"You can help me, Gabe, you can. You're here with me now, looking after me and keeping me company while Sam and Dean are away. I'm not alone. You can cheer me up, bring me food or medicine, whatever I need - you're here Gabriel, and you're helping me, I swear"

He stared at me for the longest of moments, lips parted as though ready to speak, when he does, I can't make out what he said.

"What?"

"I love you… and I'm be right here with you, and I'm going to help you, I promise with all my heart"

I smiled, kissing him sweetly and hugged him close, "I love you too"


	23. Chapter 23

**Imagine Benny finding you trying to sleep in your car after a rough hunt, and bringing you back to his home so that he could patch you up and you could get a proper sleep**

TW - blood, injury, stitches - alcohol consumption

XXX

I had to admit, I when Benny knocked on the window of my car I'd jumped out of my skin. I'd opened the door, twisting in my seat so my feet were outside the car, on the ground, "Didn't need to scare me to death" I joked as he gave me a smile, leaning on the top of my door, "long time, no see. What're you doing here?"

"Yeah, it's been a while" he smiled at me "I live just behind that hill now - better question is what're you doing out here? In your car, abandoned at the roadside, trying to sleep out here like there's no civilisation for miles. The nearest town about 20 minutes that way" he pointed. "And you're not exactly looking at your best Sweetheart"

I laughed quietly, "Well thanks, I guess. I was too tired to keep going - I don't really know my way around these parts and I was starting to fall asleep at the wheel."

"Come on back to mine's. Get you sorted out" he offered.

"No, honestly - I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me-"

"Darling, you stink of your own blood, you look a reck - come on, I'll take care of you"

I laughed, nodding, pulling my legs back into my car, but Benny stopped me. "I'm sorry Princess but you did just say you'd been falling asleep at the wheel. I think I'll drive."

I laughed, "Fair enough" I shuffled across the front seats and Benny jumped in behind the wheel.

Benny parked outside his home. A small wooden cabin that had easily been obscured by trees and the small hill. We got out my car and I winced - with the way I'd put my foot down, I'd twisted my leg a little, pulling at my rushed stitches. "You alright there, Y/N?"

"Yeah, no problem, just pulled a few stitches" I grumbled.

He laughed softly, "Is that what all the swearing was about earlier?"

"What? You heard me?"

"It was how I found you in the first place" he smiled, putting an arm round my waist, he held me up slightly as we started to walk to the door, "Come on, let's get you inside - I'll take a look at that, get you sorted out."

Once we were inside, Benny led me through to the kitchen, telling me to take off my trousers and sit up on the counter as he fetched his first aid kit. I did as he asked, it wasn't the first time i'd had to be patched up after a hunt - I was never that good at fixing myself up; I was good at helping our others, but myself, not so much.

It wasn't the first time that Benny had patched me up either, no, it was about the eighth or ninth time. For a while there had been something between Benny and I, nothing had ever come of it, but there were plenty of close encounters and almost somethings; and neither of us had forgotten.

"You sure you're okay to deal with this?"

He let out a soft laugh, "I've got a handle on it, Y/N, you don't need to worry about me getting hungry"

"Hey, I just don't want to put you in an awkward spot"

Benny turned back to me, eyes trailing over me, down to my bloody leg. He shook his head. He stood between my legs, having a better look at my wound. "So, what did this?"

"Well technically it was a broken window, but if you want to know what used me to _break_ the window, I can refer you to the dead demon three hours back along the road."

"You drove for three hours like this?"

"Ah, come on, you know I've done worse"

"That's not the point, Darling" he sighed, leaning over to dampen a cloth in the sink, "Are you ever going to learn to take care of yourself?"

"Probably not, to be honest"

Gently, he started wiping away the blood and grime from my leg, "You've not half made a mess of yourself this time"

"I told you, it was broken window"

He chuckled quietly, "I'm talking about your terrible stitches; you've really pulled at the skin, it's not good"

"Yeah, I know" I confessed quietly.

Meticulously, Benny took out the old stitches, cleaned out the cut and restitched it, bandaging round my leg. Despite everything, Benny had always had a gentle touch. He offered me pain killers but I declined, the pain wasn't that bad. Carefully Benny picked me up, as if I weighted nothing, and carried me through to the living room. He sat me across the sofa and went to get me something clean to wear.

He came back with an old plaid shirt and a pair of his boxers. With a little help, I changed into Benny's clothes. I wasn't exactly small, having hunted for so long I'd gained muscle weight, making my thighs thicker and my shoulders broader, but those clothes still hung off me - for the first time in years, I genuinely felt small.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, once I was comfortably curled up on the sofa.

"A beer?"

"Sure thing, Darling"

He came back, sitting close by my side, an arm around my shoulders as he handed me a cold glass bottle that I accepted, taking a swig before shifting and leaning into Benny's side. He cuddled me closer, "You know, it's been a while since we've done this"

"And what exactly is this?" I asked before finishing off my beer.

"You know exactly what this is" Benny leaned forward, reaching for something in front of the sofa, when he sat back he had another two bottle of beer in hand. After popping off the caps he handed one to me.

I tapped my bottle against his and took a mouthful, "I know what this isn't… It's not dating, or hook ups, or sex, it barely qualifies as flirting… It's more than friendship though"

"Well, I think we always knew that" Benny twisted round slightly, his voice was lower, breathier as he looked down at me.

The way he looked at me made my heart race, "Um, so… eh, are- are we… going to… going to ch-change that?" The words stumbled out of my mouth, possibly the least intelligent I'd ever sounded. Benny smiled widely, cupping my cheek in his hand, running his thumb over my cheek. His fingertips trailed along my jaw until they delicately curled under my chin, his thumb running over my bottom lip. "Don't start playing if you're not going to finish the game" I breathed.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Darling"

His hand was on my neck as his lips crashed into mine. I gripped his top, pulling him closer to me. Benny easily lifted me onto his lap, wrapping his arms round my back. The kiss was deep; everything about he was so strong. I broke the kiss, breathing hard as I rested my forehead against his, "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about that" I breathed.

He chuckled, "Trust me, I think I do"


	24. Chapter 24

**Caught in the act - Crowley x reader, featuring Rowena**

Nsfw - female reader x Crowley - Rowena walks in on you and Crowley

xxx

"Fuck Crowley" I sighed.

He grinned as he kissed me again roughly, his hand that massaged my breast then began to trail down toward my hip, his short nails dragging over my skin, his other next to my head, holding himself up. The thin sheets were tossed aside, both sets of clothes were left in a trail from the door, across the room to the bed.

Crowley lay over me, stealing my breath with passionate kisses. "Such a dirty mouth" he teased, "Am i going to have to make you be quiet, Love?"

I whined, "No, please, no - Crowley, I want you, please"

"Oh, I know you do - and I want you so much too" he moved down to my neck, sucking and biting a dark mark onto my skin. I tugged at his hair, letting out quite moans and whimpers.

Crowley continued down, nipping and biting harshly at my skin as he travelled down to my breasts, leaving several large dark bruises and bite marks before starting down further. I moaned his name, and many desperate pleas for him to hurry up and just _fuck me already!_ But Crowley does everything in his own sweet time - not that I wasn't enjoying it.

He licked and nipped along my hip bones, moving in towards where I really wanted him to be. His hands went to the inside of my thighs, spreading my legs wide for him. I was already so wet, so needy "Crowley please!"

"All in good time" he mumbled against my cunt, making me shiver and moan. "Ah, my sweet, beautiful, gorgeous Darling" he said, his lips against my soaked core, the vibrations driving me mad.

He licked a firm strip up my core and I squealed, "Ohhhhh yeessss" my head fell back and one hand went to grip his hair as he started to eat me out like he'd done so many time, "Crowley, fuck, yes"

 _Bang!_ "Fergus, where have you- Oh"

We jumped up, scrambled to cover up; my heart was racing for the wrong reason now. I stared across at the door, "Rowena!" I screamed

Crowley's eyes widened as he still looked at me, he turned his head to see over his shoulder, the sheets awkwardly held around his waist, "Mother" he growled, "get out"

"Fergus, now I didn't mean-"

"Get out!" the two of us screamed. She did, quickly.

Crowley and I fell back on the bed, covers awkward wrapped around us, precariously covering our more intimate areas. "I'm going to kill her" he muttered, his hands covering his face as he shook his head.

"Not if I get there first" I added.

We lay there in awkward silence for a little while, both of us blushing and trying not to look at each other. _I can't believe my mother-in-law just saw me with her son between my thighs._

"Em," Crowley started, "forgive me Love if I'm no longer in the mood"

I laughed, loudly, very unattractively - I covered my mouth with my hand, looking away for a moment. "Um, you know, I think I'd understand"

We sorted out the sheets, getting comfortable. I snuggled in against Crowley's side, "She is unbelievable" he mumbled.

"I agree, completely - can we kill her?"

Crowley chuckled lowly, "Oh I love the way you think, Darling"


	25. Chapter 25

**Imagine Sam and Dean taking care of you while you're on your period**

XXX

Periods suck. In fact they really fucking suck. Your cramps were bad enough, then your back got really sore and you were constantly tired and you always felt like you were about to throw up and any time that you stood up you got dizzy. Yeah, you took medication - but it wasn't like that was some wonderful miracle cure! Sam and Dean (and quite often Cas too) took care of you whenever your period started. They'd do anything to make you feel better, even if it was only a little bit at times.

Currently you were lying on the sofa with them. Your head was on Sam's thigh, with your legs curled up tight against your stomach. Your feet were on Deans lap. Carefully, Sam stroked your hair. Earlier he had gone out and bought your a great big tub of chocolate ice cream and more pain killers, pads and tampons.

Meanwhile you'd been left with Dean. He wasn't the type of guy you would have thought would coped well with dealing with your periods, but you were happily mistaken. He would cook for you, whatever you wanted, at whatever time you wanted it. Dean would take over all of your duties while you were on your period and felt so bad. He let your wear his hoodies and shirts, he'd wrap you up in them and make you feel comfortable. So often you would fall asleep on Dean during your periods, you were just so tired all the time - Dean's shoulders, or tummy, or thighs were often your pillow. That was, until Sam got home.

Whether on the sofa, or in bed, Sam would let you sleep by his side. He was so warm all the time, the guy was like a hot water bottle and a body pillow all in one, but so much better. Dean moaned about you both taking up so much space, but Sam would lie along the length of the sofa and pull you down to lie on top of him. Most of the time you would nap with Sam, but on the occasions that you would actually fell into a deep sleep, Sam would carry you back to bed, where he'd wait for you to wake up, to see if you needed anything.

At the moment, while Sam stroked your hair, Dean rubbed your back soothingly. Your eyes were getting heavy, and with both boys attending to you so sweetly, you were sure you were going to fall asleep. "Y/N, Darling?" Dean asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"You alright here?"

You nodded.

Sam twisted your hair around his fingers softly, "You you want us to get you anything?"

"No, 'm okay, thanks" you smiled.

"Okay Sweetheart" Sam smiled.

Dean added, "You can go ahead and fall asleep if you want" Dean teased sweetly.

You grinned. "Don't mind if I do"


	26. Chapter 26

**Angsty Bloody mess tbh sorry Crowley x Demigod unnamed OC, anti Lucifer fic, fluffy-ish ending - tw blood, gore, serious injury, descriptive writing (basically a reader insert from 3rd person pov)**

XXXXX

She lay on his bed, tears streaming down towards the Egyptian cotton sheets that were now soaked in her blood. She dragged in air to her lungs, a harsh rasping sound breaking the silence of the bedroom. She was almost curled in on herself, her knees bend together to one side, her shoulders and head were propped up on his thick pillows, one shoulder had fallen down between the two sets of pillows, resting on the sheets underneath.

Every part of her seemed to bleed, every part seemed to be broken; even her legs, that were lying side by side, laid at two different, equally awkward angles - she knew that she couldn't get up even if she wanted to. Her ribs too, on one side, the side opposite from which she was lying on, were wrong too - caved in, almost extending her waist in the ugliest, most sickening way. Her shoulder on the same side was set back too far, ripped out of it's socket, leaving her arm limp and useless - also twisted at another angle that just looked wrong. There were cracks in her hips, her spine, her ankles. She realised a while ago that she could still move her jaw, though when she did the pain that shot through her would bring more tears to her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, the ornate finishings around the edging where it bordered with the walls; her head was tilted all the way back, her neck exposed, exhibiting the dark bruises there - there were many other bruises too, but these were the darkest ones.

Crowley walked down the corridor back to his bedroom, almost eager to get to his bed for the night. He loosened his tie a little, unbuttoning his top button before he got to the door. Entering his own bedroom it took him a second to even realise that there was anything wrong - it wasn't until he turned back from shutting the door that he saw her.

"Fuck" he breathed, he rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of her bed, but quickly jumped up again when she let out a strangled sound of pain. He said her name over again, trying to get her to speak to him.

With a hugely pained effort she slowly, slowly raised her head to look at him - the bruises and blood that marked her face making Crowley cringe, but not as much as the pained, ironic smile she gave him, her teeth too smeared with blood. Seeing that she let out a weak laugh, which grew only louder until it made her choke, made her turn her face away and bury it in a pillow as she coughed up blood, intense pain striking her entire body. Her relatively uninjured arm came up to dig it's hand's fingers into her hair, holding it tight and firm.

Again, Crowley urged her with her name, scared to touch her in any attempt of comfort. His heart was racing in fear and anger and hurt for her. It took a little time but she began to settle and breathe again shortly and roughly as she had before he hand entered the room.

Her hand slipped back down to the sheets, smearing blood. Crowley whispered her name desperately, "What happened? What…?" he could barely speak, all he could think was _is this how she dies?_

She managed to turn her head back to him, letting her facade of careless ironic… _non-caringness._ She winced slightly as her back protested to moving at all. "It'll be fine" she muttered.

Crowley shook his head, a look of desperation and fear across his features. He was terrified. "Who did… this?"

Again, a twisted smile appeared on her burst lips, "Lucifer" Crowley shut his eyes, a tear running over his cheek as he briefly turned away, "He wanted me to tell you… that he doesn't want to share… and he was… there first" it was the first true emotion she had allowed in the last few days, it was bitterness, pure and simple bitterness.

When he looked back at her he studied her entire body, eyes seeking beneath the blood dampened, torn, dirty clothes to figure out her exact injuries. "I don't care what he has to say" he growled, "He… he did _this_ to you and I… I…" his voice faded to nothing for the briefest moment, before returning, softer, strained, but softer, "Wh… What can I do?"

"A lot… but it can wait. Let me sleep first, Darling" she smiled at him, bittersweetly.

" _It can wait?_ " he all but growled under his breath, "You could die!"

"Or I could not"

He shook his head again, now irritated by her lack of care, and apparent lack of self preservation - the one thing he valued about himself above all his other qualities. The woman lying bloody and broken on his bed may not have been human, but that didn't mean she could simply survive everything that was thrown her way, especially if that thing was a jealous, vindictive Lucifer. For a second, Crowley was terrified that the woman who had become his infrequent, on again off again, unreliable, undependable partner, had just _given up._

The ancient, youthful faced demigod shut her eyes and sighed softly. "No" Crowley said firmly, making her slowly open her eyes again just by using the tone of his voice, "You are not going to sleep, do you hear me? You are going to stay one hundred percent awake while I reset every one of these… fucking… fuck, fuck… _fuck_ " Crowley brought his hands to his face as his voice broke and tears started to flow freely down his face.

"Hey" she said quietly, "Crowley, Darling? …Listen to me… this will be okay… He won't… come here… he- he…" blood caught in her throat and she choked, trailing off, trying to breathe again.

He watched her, near to begging her let him help. She saw the look on his face and shook her head, "It's going to be fine"

"How can you say that?"

Her lips turned up slightly at the corners, "Because I know"

He grimaced, "Can I…? Could I just…?"

"Do something?" she asked, eyebrows raised slightly, "Sit me up?"

Somehow he did that, while she clenched her jaw and battled her pain, pain that was so unimaginable for anyone who had not been at the anger of Lucifer's touch. Once she was upright, she could feel blood starting to run downwards again, even down the back of her throat. She should be dead. Looking down at herself all she could see was what would need to be 'fixed'. First, she decided, would be her legs.

For the next several hours, she instructed Crowley on what to do next. Her eyes were tired. She looked down at Crowley, his jacket was now wrapped around her shoulders, his tie being used as a makeshift arm sling for the time being. Crowley frequently swore under his breath as he tended to her broken body, and as frequently as he did, his eyes would often fill with tears - he was a man who struggled with his emotions, and even more so around this woman especially.

Neither could tell you how much time had passed since they had came into that room. After Crowley had checked over all injuries, she had gathered enough energy to at least do herself some good; mostly repair her ribs, her back and hips.

She let out a sigh, then breathed in deeply, a smile and relief on her face. Once he made sure that she ate and drank something, Crowley picked her up delicately and carried her to the bath, helping her out of her clothes and instantly wincing at the deeply shaded bruises across her torso and thighs - skin that held no scars, that would never hold any scars, was marred and damaged. He didn't want to flood the deep cuts in her flesh with water, or have her bathing in water that was heavily diluted with her own blood, so once a shallow pool had risen at the tap end, he angled the plug enough to let only a little water gather at a time while the tap continued to run. Blood already had began to run down to the plug.

She rested her head back against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes, "Eyes open, Love" Crowley told her again, she did so, if only barely - she watched him as he gently tried to clean away the blood and dirt, her head tilted aside, still resting on the tub. He kept her talking, even though it wasn't much of a conversation, he was happier knowing that she was still responsive.

"Does that hurt?"

"A little"

"Alright, alright, Love.

When her body and wounds was cleaned, Crowley carried her through to his bedroom again, sitting her in his armchair and bandaging her up, the contents of the emergency first aid kit he kept underneath his bed strewn across the floor next to them, slowly beginning to run out of bandages.

Again, she just sat back, watching, now silent. She watched his every, careful movement, every soft touch, every delicate action - and slowly it started to dawn on her that Crowley might actually have a genuine care for her. He continued on, doing his utmost for her, only pausing for the briefest of moments to click his fingers and clean up the bed.

Once he had finished this part of his task, he dressed her in one of his silk shirts, then lifted her in his arms again, lying her down on the freshly cleaned, remade bed.

She watched him change and get into bed beside her. Nothing was said for some time, but she could sense the question hanging in the air, "If you want to say something you should just say it, Darling" she mused, barely feeling any of the pain that she had felt when she came running to Crowley.

Crowley sighed softly, brows furrowed, "What made him do this?"

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, Love"

She nodded slightly, "I told him he'd gone to far, I told him that I didn't love him - basically I broke up with him, and he took it badly… and I may have told him that I love you"

"Y-you did?"

"Yes… Lucifer's a jealous bastard by the way, totally paranoid, he thinks you forced me to do what I did… But you didn't, obviously - it was all me"

A wide smile grew on his lips, "Obviously" he leant up on one elbow, and carefully, pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Get some sleep now, Love"


	27. Chapter 27

**Fergus Junior - Crowley x reader - parents fic**

XXXXX

Crowley fell back on our bed with a sigh, "I'm exhausted, he's completely exhausted me"

"I know, Darling" you laughed, coming over, leaning your hands on either side of him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy!" You looked round to see your four year old son running in circles around the two armchairs in your bedroom, where he'd been chasing his father round moments before.

You went over, kneeling down and letting him come to you, "What is it, Fergus?" you asked your son.

"Play with me! Pleeeeease!" he beamed.

"Oh, I don't know about that" you teased, "You've tired Daddy right out, you know" His little shoulders slumped as he pouted. He was definitely his father's son. "Oh come on then" you laughed, standing and picking him up, lifting him until he could sit on your shoulder. "What shall we play, Fergus?"

He gasped excitedly, and bent slightly to whisper loudly in your ear, "Let's get Daddy"

"Oooh, are you sure?"

"Yeah!" he laughed gleefully. Behind you, you heard Crowley groan, fully aware of what was coming.

"Come on then" you lifted him back down to the floor and immediately he sprinted towards your bed where he jumped up and started tickling his father.

"Noooooo!" Crowley moaned, pretending that he was trapped by Fergus Junior.

"Mummy! Help me" Crowley laughed, looking at you pointedly.

"No Mummy!" Fergus squealed "Mummy's on my team!"

You gasped dramatically, "Am I? Am I on your team Fergus? Or am I on Daddy's team?"

"No! Mummy's on my team!" Fergus yelled, grinning wildly as he continued to attack his father.

You laughed and climbed onto the bed, "I think I must be on Fergus's team then"

"No Mummy" Crowley teased, "that's not fair"

"I've got him Mummy! I've got him!" Fergus giggled, trying to hold Crowley's arms down as he sat determinedly on his chest.

You sat close by Crowley's side, leaning over him. With a sly smile, you rested you hands on his waist and gave him a look. He gave you a defiant look in return. So you started to tickle.

Crowley bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh but you broke him soon enough. Crowley struggled to keep himself still and not throw Fergus off him as he wriggle and laughed loudly, "Okay! Okay, I surrender! I surrender! Enough, enough" he laughed. I grinned, chuckling. Then Crowley looked to his son, "Should we turn the tables on Mummy now?"

Your little boy's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

Oh no.

You dived aside trying to run from them, a wide smile still plastered on your face. you managed to get to the other side of the bed before Crowley had his arms around you. Fergus appeared from nowhere on the floor in front of you, full of glee.

"Your Daddy's been teaching you trick without me, young man" you laughed.

"Yeah" he said, full of pride.

"Well done, good boy Fergus" Crowley's voice rumbled behind your ear, "Now, I'll hold her still and you can tickle her feet"

You snapped your head round, "Crowley no" you threatened, but he had already used his powers against you and frozen you still from the waist down. Fergus wasted no time in starting to tickle the soles of your feet. You squealed, hands grabbing hold of the shoulders of Crowley's shirt. "I give in! I give in! Please, stop! Fergus, baby, you win!"

The little boy relented, stepping back, a smile full of pride, "Yay!"

Crowley chuckled in your ear, pulling you closer to him. "Well done Fergus; now, it's time for bed - go get ready and we'll be through soon"

"Okay Daddy" before going to his room he climbed back up on your bed, hugging you first, and kissing your cheek before standing up and hugging and kissing Crowley the same. He jumped down off your bed and ran through to his own adjoining bedroom.

You sighed with a quiet laugh, leaning back against your husband, "You are a very cruel man, Crowley"

"You love it"

"Mm, well that's true"

"And you are just as cruel, my Queen"

"Well" you grinned, "you do love it"

There was a smile on his lips as he hugged you close, pressing kisses to your neck and shoulder, "I love you, Y/N"

You twisted round to face him. You cupped his cheek in your hand and kissed him, "I love you too Crowley"


	28. Chapter 28

**Can I wear your shirt? Crowley x reader (fluff)**

~ nudity (just a little, it's all very innocent and sweet) and mutual pet names (also v cute)

xxxxx

You sighed as you pushed open the door of your room, kicking off your shoes. You smiled for a moment, seeing your boyfriend, Crowley, lying back on your bed, against the headboard, in only his boxers and his shirt, that he'd fully unbuttoned. It was a strange relationship you had with the King of Hell - you loved him, he loved you and somehow you both managed to work around your simple, normal life and his rule in Hell. Though, he still was amazed that you'd managed to accept that part of him at all. You'd more than accepted it, you'd accepted all of him.

"Evening, Love" he said softly, looking up from his book, round to you.

"Hey babe"

He smiled, waiting to see what you were going to do, knowing something was off - he knew that you'd open up if and when you felt like. Kicking your shoes in towards the wall, you pulled the bobble out of your hair, shaking it loose around your shoulders. With another side, you flopped down to sit on your bed. You pulled off your socks, tossing them over near your shoes. Quickly you stripped out of your hated work clothes, deciding not to bother getting dressed into normal clothes.

You sat naked on your bed, hands planted on either side of you. You'd change into your pyjamas, that's what you'd do- oh wait, no, you'd put them in the wash last night… and you really couldn't be bothered getting a fresh pair.

You looked back over your shoulder at Crowley, his gaze meets your eyes again, "Everything alright, Love?"

"Mm… can I wear your shirt?"

He paused a moment, eyebrows slightly raised, "Of course" he smiled, sitting forward and pulling off the black shirt and passing it to you. You pulled it on, too lazy to button it up at all. You lay back and rolled onto your side, facing your boyfriend. "Rough day, Love?" Crowley lay down on his side, facing you.

"Little bit" you snuggled into his shirt; it was warm, and it smelt just like him.

Carefully, he tucked a strand of hair back from your face. He'd never push you to open up, never push you to give more than you were comfortable with, "Anyone I need to have a word with?"

You smiled, pulling his shirt tighter round you, "As much as I appreciate that, Crowley, I think it'll be okay - customers are customers"

He cupped your cheek, and placed a sweet kiss on your forehead, "Any time you need me, any time at all - I would do anything for you"

"Thanks babe"

He smirked, "I've always found that a strange term of endearment, Pet"

You shrugged, and smiled, his presence alone had cheered you up, "I know, don't care though - _babe_ "


	29. Chapter 29

**Mistletoe - Cas x Reader**

xxxxx

You'd been charged with decorating the Bunker for Christmas. Sam was away on a hunt with Cas, and Dean was out buying food and more ammo. That was fine by you though, you'd always loved Christmas, but becoming a hunter had meant that you'd almost had to abandon every Christmas tradition you'd ever know while you were on the road.

The tree was up, so were the stockings (four personalised red stockings that you'd pinned to the wall in the library), there were fairy lights round the tops of the walls in most of the main rooms in the bunker and you'd put indoor holly wreaths on each of your bedroom doors. Now you were putting out the smaller decorations, candles and ornaments, tinsel and decals and anything else you could get your hands on. There was so much space in the Bunker and you loved it - there was nothing that had to be left in the box due to lack of space.

You could have done with Sam around to help you get some of the things up to higher places, but you'd found a ladder and made do. Currently you were hanging the very last of the Christmas decor - a couple of dozen cuttings of mistletoe. You smiled to yourself as you pinned them to various places around the Bunker. There had always been at least three or four little ends of mistletoe around your little family house when you were young.

As you were pinning up the last piece in the center of the opening to the library, you heard the door open and close and voices talking tiredly. Sam and Cas were back.

"Y/N? Y/N, we're back, where are you?"

"In the library" you shouted back, struggling to push the last pin into the tough wood.

You heard their footsteps getting closer. Finally the pin when in and you sighed in relief, grinning as you started to climb back down.

"Hey" Sam greeted.

Cas too said, "Hello Y/N"

You all but jumped off the last rung of the ladder, turning to look at two of your boys, "Hi guys" you stretched up and hugged Sam before turning to Cas and pulling him into another hug. After all this time, Cas had grown more comfortable with your displays of affection that you shared with both him and the two Winchester brothers.

Cas tilted his head as you stepped back from him, "What were you doing?"

"Putting Christmas decorations up"

"What particular decoration is this piece of shrubbery?"

You laughed loudly, but gave Cas a kind smile, "It's mistletoe, Cas"

"I don't understand"

Sam laughed quietly, "Come on Cas, I would have thought that as an angel you'd know about Christmas traditions"

"I am afraid that this one has been lost on me."

The sound of the door opening interrupted the conversation for a moment, then Dean's voice shouted "I'm back - who's in and where are you?"

You called back, "We're all hear Dean, at the library"

Quickly, Dean turned up, trying to hide his grin as he gazed around in wonder at the decorations, "Okay, I've got to be honestly, this looks awesome, Y/N. great job" he pulled you into his side with a one armed hug.

"Thanks Dean - we were just about to explain to Cas about mistletoe" you laughed.

"Oh my god you got mistletoe? Oh yeah, that's my girl!"

Cas frowned, "Could someone please explain to me the significance of this 'mistletoe'"

Dean nodded, letting his arm fall from around you, "If a dude and a girl are both under the mistletoe at the same time they've gotta kiss".

If anything that had confused Cas more, "But why?"

You shrugged, "I really don't know buddy, but it's tradition" you smiled.

A few quiet days passed in the bunker, Dean browsed in his laptop, Sam read and Cas continued his binge on Netflix while you had started watching your long list of favourite Christmas films. There had been a few run ins with the mistletoe so far, Sam had kissed your forehead claiming it was less effort than leaning down any further to get to your height, while Dean seemed to purposefully placing himself underneath them at any chance he got - you knew he was trying to wind you up, but you didn't mind.

Hey, the Winchesters were good looking guys, heck so was Cas… even though you were pretty sure he zapped from place to place purposefully in the bunker to avoid the mistletoe altogether, he still seemed unsure of it - which was a shame, you really wouldn't have minded getting a chance to kiss the sweet angel.

The more days passed, the more it bugged you that you hadn't managed to catch Cas under the mistletoe. In fact, as more time passed you made up your mind that you would charge yourself with the mission of kissing Cas under the mistletoe - and you'd never been one to back down from a challenge (even a self issued one).

Somehow, however, Cas seemed indefinitely able to out run you. You tried luring him in with lore books and articles on your phone, but it seemed that Dean had been getting on at him about personal space again, and he was making an extra effort. Cas'd been back and forth to Heaven and being away for a week on a hunt too hadn't helped your quest.

You limped back into the Bunker after the hunt, having twisted your ankle running from the werewolf. You groaned in pain, leaning against the wall. "You okay, Y/N?" Dean asked again.

"I'll cope" you huffed. It'd only been you and the boys on the hunt - no Cas to heal your injury, not yet anyway.

"Come on Y/N, have a seat and let me look at your ankle" Sam said.

"It's just twisted, I've got a bandage in my room that'll help, it's elasticated or something" you mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and prayed to Cas, telling him that you were hurt. Cas appeared in a flash in front of you as you turned to go down the corridor to your room, surprising you. You jumped back, leaning on your hurt ankle and wincing and grabbing hold of Cas for balance - not that it helped. Cas tried to step forward to catch you but slipped, sending you both to the floor, groaning in surprise and pain.

You rolled your head back to lying flat on the floor, both your arms above your head. Cas was on all fours above you, hands on either side of your head, one knee on the outside of your hip, the other between your legs. With every breath, your chest rose and your breasts brushed against his chest. You could practically feel the heat from his body.

"Y/N, are you alright?" he asked, panicked.

Composing yourself, you sighed, "Yeah, Cas, I'm fine"

"Dean said you are hurt?" The look of genuine concern on his face

"Yeah, I twisted my ankle. it's not that bad, really"

"I will heal it"

"Sure Cas"

Instead of getting up, or pressing his fingers to your forehead as you expected him too, Cas crawled backwards, down your body. Your breathing hitched slightly as his face levelled closely with your breasts. You looked above you, trying to avoid watching him. You gasped silently as Cas's hand rested for a moment on your waist.

You caught Sam and Dean out of the corner of your eye, "Why don't you two go get stitched up" you lowered your voice just enough to send the message to them to bugger off.

Dean help his hands up defensively before chuckling and walking away, Sam close behind. Cas knelt back by your feet, carefully taking off your shoe and sock. For a moment, the mental image of Cas on all fours with his face at your crotch flashed through your mind; your bit your lip, trying not to think on it, but damn, Cas kneeling over you like that did something for you.

Cas help your twisted ankle delicately in his hand for a moment, getting you to bend your knee up slightly before you felt it heal. You leant up on your elbows, looking at Cas, perfectly framed by your legs… damn…

"Thanks Cas"

"You are more than welcome, Y/N"

You couldn't help but smile at him. Cas leant forward and you thought that he was just going to get up, but the he leant further, and his soft, warm lips collided with yours.

Your mind went blank and all you could think and feel was Cas. He started to lean away, but all you could do was chase after him. You caught his tie in your hand and pulled him back, kissing him again with a passion that almost surprised yourself. You lay back flat against the floor, pulling him with you.

Eventually you parted, and you stared at him, open mouthed, "Cas, what…?"

"The mistletoe" he said simply.

You looked up past time to see a cutting of mistletoe in the archway that led down to the corridor of your bedrooms, "Damn" you breathed. "But I thought…? You seemed to be avoiding them?"

"I prefer not to see Sam or Dean kiss you, Y/N" he looked you in the eye, his own eyes soft, his pupils slightly blown.

"Why not?" you teased gently, catching on.

"Because I always preferred that I was the one to kiss you than one of them"

You grinned, "Mm, if only I'd known"


	30. Chapter 30

Chuck x Reader - fluff

xxxxx

"There. It's finished"

 _Thank God._

You threw back the bed covers, put your phone down, and went through to the living room, picking up a dressing gown on the way and wrapping it tight around you.

Chuck sat back in his chair, relaxed for the first time in at least a couple of weeks. His laptop was open on the desk in front of him, the freshly saved word doc up on the screen. This book was finally done in full, the editing process at last was over. You hoped he'd take a break before starting the next one.

You smiled at him, "Well done, sweetheart" You went over to him, standing behind him you leant down to wrap your arms around his shoulders. He tilted his head back to look at you and you straightened up, your hands on his shoulders. Chuck smiled sleepily at you, his head resting on the back of his chair.

You gently kissed him, "Are you going to sleep now, then?"

"Just let me send this to my publisher"

"It can wait until morning, Chuck"

"It'll only take-"

"It can wait" you said slowly and firmly.

He sighed, but nodded then smiled, "You're right"

"Of course I am"

You stood back as he spun his chair round and stood up, immediately enveloping you in a hug. A smiled spread across your face as you felt the warmth of his breath against your skin. Looking up at him, you too his hands, "Sleep? Now, please?"

He nodded, "Okay"

You led him by the hand to your bed, thankful that you could both finally have a good night's sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Valentines Day - Reader x Dean Winchester - funny/ fluffy with a little angst**

x

"That bastard!" you screamed, slamming the door of the bunker closed. You were fuming.

Sam and Dean looked to each other, questioning what had just happened. You'd told them that you weren't coming home tonight; only the worst could have happened to send you back to your best friends in such a furious mood.

Sam shook his head at his brother, standing up and retreating to his room, leaving Dean to talk to you. You loved both the Winchesters, but it had always been blatantly clear that you were closer to Dean than you were to Sam.

Dean closed the book he'd been reading and got up, going through to find you. He found you in the kitchen, downing a bottle of beer, a face like thunder.

"Any more left?" Dean asked, giving a nod to the beer in your hand. You opened the fridge and pulled out another bottle, slamming the door shut before handing it to him. You leant back against the edge of the counter, and Dean joined you. You both stood there in silence for a while, before Dean asked, "So, what did he do?"

You sighed, "He broke up with me,"

"Oh-"

"Because he's been seeing someone else,"

" _Oh_ "

"For four months"

"Shit"

"…I hate him" you said, before tilting up your bottle and promptly finishing it. You sighed, a little bit shakily. _How could you have been so stupid?_

Dean didn't know what to say - there were several things he could say in his mind; _fuck him, you don't need him, he never deserved you, you're worth so much more, you've got us, you've got_ me… _you've always had me_

But you quickly dragged him back to the present, "I feel like a fucking idiot - I can hunt down any stupid fucking monster from one newspaper article, but I can't see, for four fucking months, that my boyfriends been cheating on me"

"Hey, come on, you're not an idiot - you've had other things on your mind, it's not your fault"

You shook your head, "What's wrong with me, Dean? Seriously"

"There's nothing wrong with you" Dean told you softly.

But you didn't seem to be listening, "I'm a moron - I spent an absolute fortune on… you know, stuff, for Valentines Day," you gestured to yourself, to your clothes, and what was underneath them, "and then he's… he's…" He tried not to think to much on what you'd spent all your money on, though his mind desperately wanted to go there. He was going to try to reassure you again when you started laughing, you sighed, but there was still a smile on your face, "And this fucking underwear is so uncomfortable"

Dean couldn't help but laugh too, "Seriously?"

"Seriously! I spent $70 on this crap, and that's not including the bloody stockings - and the fucking underwires are digging into my sides" _  
_

 _Jesus Christ is she trying to kill me? Stockings! Fuck!_ "What the Hell did you buy?"

"I believe it was called 'Dream Angel's Lace & Mesh bustier"

"You spent $70 on a bustier? Wow" his mind concocted all kinds of images, "Wait, are you just wearing…?"

You frowned at him, "No Dean, I'm wearing a thong - mind out the gutter"

"Yes, Ma'am"

That made you laugh, along with the way Dean's eyes immediately averted from you, to the ceiling. "Good boy" you laughed, teasing him, not even really thinking about what you were saying.

But then Dean blushed, deep red, and bit his bottom lip, looking away from you. You were going to ask him what that was, until you noticed his hard on poking out against his jeans. _Wow_. Now it was you who was averting your eyes.

"You know" he said, awkwardly flirting in a way that only Dean could, "I'd be you;d love to get out of that bustier" you turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised, "and it would be a real shame to let it go to waste"

You were shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Well," he said, "either, I can be serious and we can go and… spent the night, or I can be not serious and we can pretend that this conversation never happened and I've not been crushing on you for like three years"

You nearly choked, "Three- three years?"

He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah?"

"For fuck sake, Dean"

"What?"

You grabbed his hand and stepped in close to him, kissing him, quickly and firmly. A small whimper escaped Dean's lips. You pulled back ever so slightly, catching your breath a little, "You could have said something three years ago, you know"

"Yeah, and you could have been buying a sexy bustier for me instead" he breathed, laughing a little, nervously.

"Well, I mean… if you want to?"

"D-do you? Want to?"

You grinned, then led him by the hand to his bedroom - it was closer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Juliet & Growley**

Crowley x reader

x

You moaned quietly to yourself as you woke. Last night had been great, but you were so fucking tired. You stretched your arms and went to sit up, but quickly found that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. You looked down to see a massive Hellhound lying right across the middle of your bed, over the top of both Crowley and yourself - pinning you both at your thighs. Well damn.

A slightly closer inspection led you to realise that the Hellhound was Juliet - fair enough, she was very protective of you both, and tended to stick closer to you than any of the others, but this was new, and slightly strange.

You rubbed your eyes then nudged Crowley, "Are you awake?" you whispered, knowing that Juliet certainly wasn't. "Crowley" you hissed, gently giving him a shove.

"Hmm, what is it, Love?" His voice was rough from sleep. He blinked sleepily, then tried to roll over to you - and found that he couldn't. He blinked again, frowning, "What's…?"

You smiled at the tired look of confusion on his face, "Juliet"

"Juliet?" You pointed down at the Hellhound on your laps. He looked, "Ah"

"Could you please move the guard dog, my King?" you said, teasingly.

Crowley half sat up, as much as he was capable of anyway, "Juliet?" he called sweetly, "Juliet?" But he got no reaction. "Juliet, here girl" he called again, a little louder.

 _Ooft._

She rolled over onto her other side to face the two of you, her tail thumping off the duvet as she saw you were both awake. If it had been any normal dog, there would be no issue - push the damn thing down and your problem would have been solved. Now, you did love Juliet, and Growley too - they were loyal dogs - but they just so happened to be at least twice the size of a fucking great dane!

"Juliet" you groaned. She let out a loud _**'arrf'**_ , sat up and started panting, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. You shook your head.

"Juliet, come here - come to daddy" you laughed for a moment a Crowley's attempt, before you saw Juliet get to her feet. _Yes!_ Then she plonked herself down right between Crowley and you. _NO!_

Juliet gave Crowley an affectionate lick up his face before turning and flopping her head down on your chest. You groaned, your ribs being crushed under the sudden weight. Crowley wiped his face with his hands, his expression ever so slight disgusted. You looked down at Juliet - sharp teeth, flaming red eyes with sleek black fur - the easiest way to differentiate her from Growley, who's fur was thick and shaggy - you had the sudden urge to want anyone else on earth to have to wake up to the giant monster on their bed. Not that you though of the surprisingly sweet hound as a real monster.

"This is your fault" you groaned at Crowley.

He looked scandalised, "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Don't think I don't know that you let them up on the bed while I'm away - I always find their hairs on my pillow, you idiot" you huffed. Truth be told you weren't that bothered about them getting up on the bed, but you were bothered about them napping on top of you!

He didn't have much in the way of a come back to that one - "…Growley started it"

You turned your head dramatically to look at him, "What?"

"You were away one night and he came up to the side of the bed and kept nudging me so I let him up, then Juliet just jumped up next to him - now they just go up anytime your not there."

"I think you're missing a key fact there hun - _I am here!"_

"Sorry?" he offered, knowing he was in at least a little trouble.

You sighed, patting Juliet's head. You spoke to her, "Where's your partner in crime then? Go on, where is he?" Then a large shaggy head popped up at the bottom of your bed, "There you are, Growley - right, come up here boy"

"Oh no-" was all Crowley managed to get out before the other huge Hellhound leapt up onto the bed and flopped down on top of him, slobbering all over his face. "Ah! Help, please, Y/N! Help! Damn bloody dogs!"

You laughed, still patting Juliet, "That's what you fucking get"


	33. Chapter 33

**Costume Change - Gabriel x reader, fluffy**

x

You felt like shit, you weren't going to lie about that. You were tired but you didn't want to sleep, you were bored but you didn't want too do anything. You couldn't get settled, you couldn't get comfortable. You didn't want to eat, you didn't want to watch tv or read or drink or _do anything_

You groaned as you rolled over on top of your bed again, onto your back. The thought had just crossed your mind to call Gabriel when he appeared in your room,

"Hey baby" he sang, a grin on his face, "so, be honest, what do you think?" He struck a pose, showing off his costume. He was dressed as a star fleet captain, full star trek original series style. He gave you a twirl, wiggling his eyebrows at you as he looked back over his shoulder. The costume was tight lycra, clinging to him, showing off his ass and legs.

You raised your eyebrows, lips parted as you tried to think of something to say. But clearly Gabriel was in an excitable mood, "No? Okay, what about this?"

He clicked his fingers and the costume changed to a classic french sailor's get up, the little hat tilted off to one side, the top, again, was clinging to him, show off his cute little tummy. You sat up on your bed, laughed quietly.

"Okay, okay - this?" _click_

Next was some kind of vintage gangster, a pinstripe suit, one of those hats, complete with dodgy mustache. You started to laughed.

"Okay then, this?" _click_

He swapped into a roman emperor type costume that you suspected was little more than an ivy crown and a white sheet - and not a particularly big one at that, seeing as it barely came down to his thighs. Gabriel bit his lip playfully and winked at you and you couldn't stop yourself for blatantly laughing.

"I know, I know - I've definitely got it this time!" _click_

Your eyes widened and your hands came up to cover your mouth as you gasped for a second before continuing your fit of laughter. Gabriel was now dress in a Frank n Furter costume straight out of Rocky Horror.

"Oh my God, take that off" you managed to get out between laughs.

"What? Don't you like it?" there was more eyebrow wiggling as Gabriel pouted dramatically. He strutted a few steps up and down your room, his hand on his hips. He gyrated his hips, giving you a wink, "Don't I make you shiver with anticipation?"

There were tears in the corners of your eyes from laughing so hard. "Get that off!"

"Hm" he pondered, still posing, enjoying the costume far too much, "maybe something a little more classic" _click_

Thankfully the next costume was a cowboy outfit; tight jeans, cowboy boots, a big shiny buckle on his belt, the checked shirt he was wearing was left open, a 'sheriff' badge on one side, with a classic cowboy hat to finish it off, "Better?"

You were still grinning, "Much"

He put his hands behind his head, swinging his hips, and gave you a wink. You giggled. He came over to your bed, tipping the hat back to kiss you. You grinned against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck. Gabe climbed up onto your bed, straddling your thighs. He pulled back from you, taking off his hat and putting it on your head, adjusting it until it was just right.

"What was that all about?" you asked, smiling as he rested his hands on your waist.

Before he answered, his kissed you again, softer this time, "I thought you seemed a little _meh,_ so I thought I'd cheer you up"

You beamed, "Well it worked"

"It certainly did, Sugar" With a little bit of angel mojo he switched positions with you, moving you both to the top of your bed, while at the same time changing costume again, into a tiger onesie.

You giggled when you saw it, "Aw, cute"

"Thanks, sweet cheeks" he winked, "Now let's see if I can't cheer you up even more"


	34. Chapter 34

**What are you drawing?**

Gabriel x Reader (Slight invasion of privacy)

X

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing"

"Then why do you keep looking at _me_ while you're doing it?"

"I'm just looking up"

"No you're not" Gabriel sang, a brilliant, wide grin spreading across his face.

You laughed, "Do you _really_ think I'd feed your ego by actually drawing you?"

"Well _duh_ , you're so _obviously_ in love with me - makes sense" he conjured a lollipop into his hand and started unwrapping it.

"Oh, of course, sure" you rolled your eyes, putting on a mocking voice, you said, "Gabriel I'm _so_ in love with you, I stare at you _all_ the time and draw pictures of you in my good sketch book, _aww_ " you stuck out your tongue.

"Let's see then" he said, crossing the room.

"No" you scoffed, shutting your sketchbook.

"Why not?"

"My eyes only" you teased, tucking the book behind your back and putting your pencil down on the table beside you.

"Oh come on" he grinned, he had that excitable look in his eyes as he came closer.

"Not a chance, Gabe" you stood up just a tiny bit, so you could put your book on the seat of the chair and sat on top of it.

Gabriel stood right in front of you, lollipop in his mouth, leaning one hand on each arm of the chair you were sitting in, "You know you wanna"

"Do I really?" you laughed, folding your arms.

"Come _oooooonnnnnnnnn_ " he whined, getting in your face.

You grinned, "Come on, Gabe - you know we're just as stubborn as each other. Give it up"

"I will _never_ give it up, Sweet Cheeks" he winked then he was gone.

—–

 _~ that night ~_

Gabriel appeared at the end of your bed, silently, a cheeky, eager grin on his face. Quiet as a mouse, he started searching around your room. He'd be so dead if you found him.

It took a little while but eventually he found the sketchbook you'd had eariler… then another one, and another - three identical sketchbooks, each with a date scrawled in the bottom right hand corner of the cover. Curiosity got the better of him.

He picked up the oldest one and opened it, slowly flicking through. To start with it was just every day things; a chair, the outside of a bar, a glass. They were all really good. Then as he continued pictures of the Impala came up, then of Sam, and Dean, and Cas, of the Bunker. Gabriel would never admit it, but seeing the drawings of Sam, Dean and Cas made him jealous - maybe you'd not be drawing him at all. The rest of the first book continued the same way, so did the first quarter of the second one - then there was the first drawing of him. It was vague, very sketchy, but easily recognisable as himself. His eyes went wide.

There were a few more pictures the same as the ones before, then there was another of him, clearer, more defined. As he continued there were more, and more, and more.

By the time he was three pages into the third book, every picture was of him - different angles, different settings, different expressions. Each picture becoming more and more perfect… as if you'd been practicing.

This wasn't what he'd been looking for, not what he'd expected. It brought a blush to his cheeks and a fluttering in his stomach. He'd never thought _you_ … not for _him_ … you'd never _return_ his… _feelings_ …

You stirred in your sleep and he jumped.

Quickly the books were returned to where he'd found them, his heart racing a little. He couldn't help but look at you and smile. You liked him. Now all he needed to do was get you to admit it.


End file.
